Goodnight Emily
by emilyderek.cm
Summary: When the team travels to Miami Florida to catch an u sun who rapes, tortures then kills his victims, things quickly go south. What will the team do when their psycho kidnapps one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.

this story will become very dark and may contain graphic sexual assault scenes later.

RATED : Mature Audiences only

please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!

chapter 1 : The Investigation

They gathered around the round table early that morning. JJ and Reid making jokes and laughing softly; Emily, Derek and Dave talking quietly while drinking coffee.

"Hello my wonderful crime fighters, prepare your pretty little brains, because this is a bad one." Garcia chirped. How she remained so upbeat and positive stunned everyone.

Hotch gave her the eye and she knew she had to continue.

"Right, sorry sir. So the Miami Police have requested our help to catch a psycho killer. He has killed 3 women that we know of," She said, clicking to display the images of the smiling women.

"First we have Olivia Parker, 33, single, and works for the local bank. She was found dumped in a garbage can, four days after she was reported missing by a coworker."

"What did the M.E find?" Reid asked.

"There was evidence of multiple rapes, beatings, restraints and stab wounds to her stomach, thighs, and arms."

Everyone in the room grimaced after Garcia showed the pictures of these women when they were found.

"He did that much damage in four days?" Prentiss asked, glancing through the files.

"This guy is crazy messed up, and when I say crazy I mean the craziest of crazies. He kept them awake the whole time, and they were severely dehydrated." Garcia added.

"What about the other victims?" Rossi questioned.

"Oh, they had it even worse than Olivia. Here we have Kayla Wilson. She was 32, and she worked as a criminal defense lawyer."

Garcia paused and let the profilers read the M.E report for themselves. She waited for their reaction once they finished.

"He...had her call her parents twice before killing her?" JJ observed as the others began thinking of what this meant for the case.

"I warned you, he's a psycho." Garcia said, wincing at the thought of the poor parents who had to get that call.

"He clearly likes watching the woman suffer, making her talk to her parents while being so far away really messes with the girls mental state. He wants to break them down, knowing there is nothing the parents can do." Reid spit out.

"He obviously has complete control over his victims, and has a secure place that he can take them. He's confident that nobody will find them." Morgan said.

"We still have one more woman, Natalie Smith. 35, single, and she worked as a restaurant manager."

"All three women have brown eyes, but Natalie has blonde hair, while Olivia and Kayla have brown. Physical appearance might not be the biggest factor here." Rossi though out loud.

"He seems to go after strong, single women in high power job positions." JJ added.

"He probably has issues with women with power, so he might work in the lower class." Hotch said, gathering his files up.

"The rape and beatings were severe, whatever his issue is, its deeply rooted in his past." Prentiss said shaking her head, still thinking of other possibilities.

"If he's sticking to his pattern, he's already abducted another woman, wheels up in 30."

.CM.

After landing in Miami, the team set up in the Miami PD office. JJ set up the board with the young women's pictures, and Reid began analyzing a map.

"Hotch look at this," Reid said motioning for Hotch to move towards the board, "all the victims live within a 10-15 mile radius of the police department."

"It's like he teasing us, showing that he so close, yet so far." Prentiss said.

Just then a uni walked in, nervously looking around.

"Agent Hotchner, we got an anonymous tip from a man named 'Kyle Jefferson' who claims to have seen a suspicious man carrying a drunk woman to his house last night."

"What time did it come in?"

"Around 10:04pm sir."

"Okay, Morgan and Prentiss go to Kyle Jefferson's house and ask him what he remembers from last night."

Morgan and Prentiss nodded and grabbed their bags. They walked out to the black SUV and typed in Kyle Jefferson's home address into their navigator.

The car ride was quick, he lived no more than 10 minutes away from the station.

"Hi Mr Jefferson, we are with the FBI. We're here to follow up on the suspicious man you saw last night. May we come in?" Prentiss asked, as they both flashed their badges.

"Oh, of course. C'mon on in." Kyle said , with a slight southern accent, welcoming them into his home.

Prentiss looked around, his house was pretty small, but not too small for a man living alone. He had many different animal skulls displayed around his living room, that caused chills to go down her spine.

"What did this man look like last night?" Morgan questioned.

"Well it was pretty dark, but he was really tall, like 6'2 or somethin'. He had dark hair, he was muscular, and had this woman on his hip."

"What do you mean "on his hip""

"Well she couldn't walk very well, she was stumblin' all over the place and he -"

"Where did they go?" Prentiss asked. She wondered why he didn't call this in sooner. Maybe they could've helped this young woman sooner.

"He went into the house next door. I didn't see what was happenin' after that."

Morgan and Prentiss exchanged glances.

"Okay, thank you for your time Mr Jefferson. We will let you know if we have any more questions." Prentiss said as they walked out of the door.

"Hey Babygirl, I need you to find out who lives next door to Kyle Jefferson." Morgan asked the happy technologist.

"Sure thing handsome, do you think he could be the unsub?"

"We aren't sure yet, but we need to question him."

"Oh! Got him! His name is Chris Bradley, he is 46, lives alone and doesn't go out much based on his credit card records...A weekly outing to the grocery store, and the occasional bar trip, but he is a home body type of guy."

"What about his record?" Prentiss asked.

"Oh well, that's where it gets interesting. He was charged with sexual harassment in 10th grade, but he was never taken to trial. The young girl dropped it. Other than that he's clean as a whistle. Not even so much as a parking ticket."

"Okay thanks beautiful." Morgan said, hanging up with Garcia. "Okay, so a sexual harassment charge, that makes sense. He takes advantage of girls with more power than him, so he must of been considered a geek in high school."

"Oh you would know mr perfect teeth and muscles." Prentiss teased.

"You should've seen me back then, I was the nerdiest of the nerds." He joked, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, I'm sure" Emily said sarcastically.

After walking to Chris's house, they knocked on the door. Chris opened up,

"Hello? How can I help you?"

"Were agents Morgan and Prentiss with the FBI, we have a few questions to ask you."

Once the man fully submerged from the door, Emily was able to really take in his appearance. He was ginormous, just like Kyle said. He was at least 6'2, had dark brown hair, and a scar that went from his left cheek to his eyebrow.

"Do you have a warrant?" He asked suspiciously.

"Not as of right now, but we have reason to believe you have information regarding the rape, torture and murder of three, possibly four women." Derek told his sharply.

"Well, until you have a warrant im not talking, or allowing you into my home."

and with that, he gave Emily a look, which made her feel sick. Then Chris slammed the door in their faces.

"I have a bad feeling about him Morgan. We need to get a warrant soon,he knows we're on to him now. He could run anytime."

And with that, they sped back to the station to let the team know what they had gotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.

this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole

RATED : Mature Audiences only

please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Chris Bradley, 45, lives alone and doesn't go out much. His neighbors say they don't know him very well, but some of them are creeped out by him." Prentiss said, explaining their visit to the rest of the team.

"What do we have on him?" Hotch asked crossing his arms.

"Well sir, he was suspected in sexual harassing some of the older girls at his school in 10th grade, but nothing ever happened." Garcia quickly responded.

"Statistically speaking, 98% of rapists walk free, and that's just out of the ones that are reported, there are–"

"Okay Reid, we need to continue," Hotch said lightly as everyone quickly laughed to themselves.

"So this Bradley guy, he isn't talking?" One of the uni's asked.

"He said we need to get a warrant for us to go into his home. We need to search his computer and his house to see if there is any evidence of the women there." Rossi explained to the younger officer.

After the team had Gracie's dig even further into Chris Bradleys past, they uncovered even more.

"Get this, his mom, Nancy Bradley was a CEO at a huge corporation, so Chris spent a lot of time at daycare as a kid," Garcia informed the team, as Reid studied his file.

"Maybe he resents his mom and that's why he's killing these women?" Prentiss suggested as Morgan and Rossi walked in after getting the warrant.

"It would make sense, but these women didn't have kids" Reid said confused.

Prentiss just furrowed her brow, thinking about what else would make this unsub target these women.

"Whatever the reason, Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss, go back to Mr Bradley's house and show him the warrant. Find whatever you can to support this case" Hotch told them.

The three profilers nodded and gathered their stuff.

"You wanna drive princess?" Morgan teased.

"What, are you tired of driving already?" She shot back at him mockingly.

They all laughed, and Morgan surrendered, taking the keys.

Once they arrived at Chris's house, they could feel that something wasn't right. Suddenly, the heard muffled screams and they drew their weapons.

Morgan signaled for Prentiss to join him and for Rossi to go around back.

Even if the guys didn't admit it, when they were in a case where women were targeted, they felt like they had to keep on eye on the girls, especially Prentiss. She went into the field even if she could be targeted. Morgan didn't even realize he did it, but Prentiss always noticed. She liked how close they all were as a family, she felt safe with them.

"Chris Bradley, open up! FBI!" Prentiss yelled.

She looked at Derek and nodded as he brought his leg up, and kicked in the door.

They heard the screams coming from the basement and found the locked door.

"Prentiss stand back." Derek said as he aimed his gun at the lock.

He shot it and it immediately opened.

They ran down the stairs, and the scene was horrific.

"C-Chris Bradley, drop the knife now!" Prentiss screamed, though she was glancing around and realized this was a hell hole.

There was a metal table in the middle where he had a young woman, completely naked, tied down. He had a knife just above her stomach, ready to plunge it into her flesh.

In the corner there was a iron frame bed with just a mattress and blood stains. She tried to get the images her imagination created out, but it was tough.

"Chris, drop the knife. Now." Derek demanded.

Chris just grinned, as he dropped the knife.

Why was he surrendering so quickly? Prentiss thought.

Derek ran to him, quickly slapped the cuffs on his hands and dragged him out.

Emily was quickly forced back into reality as the young woman began to beg for help.

"Please...please help me! Help!"

"It's okay, it's over now. I got you." Prentiss said, throwing her vest over the young girls body to help her cover up her exposed body.

Once she got the restraints untied, the girl sat up and clung to Emily's chest.

"Thank you...thank you so much. Is it over?" the girl asked through hysterical sobs.

"It's okay, it's over now, you're safe."

Emily walked the young woman out to the ambulance, and made sure she was okay. The whole ordeal was no more than 20 minutes.

Rossi and Morgan walked up to Emily, both had anger in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, feeling unnerved by their appearances.

"Prentiss...Chris managed to escape the police after they took him."


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 The Escape**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

"How did this happen?" Hotch asked, clearly trying to remain calm, but not doing very well.

"I don't really know man, the uni's said they were taking him around back because he was causing a scene and he was able to knock both the guys out cold and ran." Morgan said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Both officers are alive?" Hotch asked JJ.

"Yes, they both have a few bruises, one has a minor concussion, but they're okay." JJ said with relief.

"Okay, so Rossi and Reid you go question both of them, maybe they remember something." Hotch directed them.

—at the hospital—

"So what happened when you got out of the car." Rossi asked.

"Um, the suspect–Chris Bradley– started yelling and kicking so we decided to bring him in through the back." He paused and rubbed his throbbing head, "then he managed to get my partner in a choke hold, then knocked him out. I went for my gun but before I could get it, he elbowed me in the temple and I was down."

"Did you manage to see what direction he went in?" Reid asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. I was already out cold."

"Okay that's fine, thank you for your time. Hope you feel better." Reid thank the officer as they left the hospital room.

"So we have no leads as to where Chris could've gone." Rossi said.

"Well I'm guessing he wouldn't go back to his house, typically people who escape prison don't go back to where they were caught, so we can cross that off the list." Reid said, trying to lighten the situation.

"So we have nothing." Rossi pointed out.

"Pretty much." Reid said frowning.

Once Rossi and Reid got back from the hospital, Hotch decided to have everyone go to the hotel.

"We need to get some sleep, everyone is exhausted, and it's safe to assume he isn't targeting another woman right now." Hotch said seeing the bags under his friends eyes, and the mountains of empty coffee cups. "Lets head to the hotel and we will continue in the morning."

Everyone sighed and yawned, excited for the chance to sleep, yet disappointed that Chris had slipped through their fingers.

Back at the hotel, JJ and Prentiss shared a room, while Morgan and Reid shared another across the hall. Hotch and Rossi stayed together in the room farthest down the hall. Everyone said their goodnight and went to their own rooms. JJ could hear Reid and Morgan laughing from their room and she smiled. They were always goofing around and playing tricks on each other, that entertained the whole team.

In her room, Emily had already taken a shower and was changing into her pajamas. JJ decided to take a quick shower and get ready for bed as well.

They chatted about girl stuff for awhile, JJ talked about Henry, and how her and Will want another baby.

"Another baby!? JJ that would be amazing!" Emily squealed, hugging the blonde.

"It's just talk right now, but we're thinking about it." JJ responded, smiling quietly.

JJ went into the bathroom to brush her teeth when Emily called for her.

"JJ, did you bring any advil? I have a killer headache." Emily called from the main room.

"Oh shoot, sorry I forgot to pack some! Maybe they have it at the gift shop?" JJ suggested.

"I'm gunna go check it out, I'll be back in 10 minutes."

As Emily walked down the long yellow hall towards the elevator, she noticed the lack of lighting. It was pretty dark, and she only noticed 5 lights for the entire hallway.

Suddenly, she got a sick feeling in her stomach. The kind when you can feel a presence behind you. She quickly whipped around, but didn't see anyone. She walked faster as her heart rate increased.

"Emily stop freaking yourself out," she said to herself. "there nobody behind y–"

And with a thud against her head, she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

"Hotch! Hotch!" JJ screamed, pounding on the unit chiefs door.

"JJ, what's wrong? It's late!" He asked, rubbing his tires eyes.

"It's Emily...she's missing." JJ managed to get out before tears started slowly falling.

—

Emily felt a dull ache in her head, and cold metal around her wrists.

"What the–" She mumbled as she began waking up. She was disoriented and confused about what was happening. Then it hit her.

The walk down the hall, the presence, then the blacking out.

She started yanking the cuffs up, desperately trying to break free.

"Ok. Calm down, and think of a way out of this."

She looked around the small dungeon she was in. It had thick, grey, cement walls. No windows of course. Next to the chair she was tied to, there was different type of tools laid out on a table that looked like it would break if she blew on it. She saw a small staircase that she assumed led up to a door, but she couldn't see it. Then she turned her head around and saw a iron frame bed in the corner, kind of similar to the one in Chris's basement.

Was that who took her? Chris? If he took her, where in earth was he able to take her? His house was out of the question, so he must've had a backup plan.

She saw that she still had her clothes on, so that was a good sign she thought. Just then, she heard the creaking of a door open, light shine in, then slam close.

"Okay, so it's a heavy door that must lead outside since light shined in." She made a mental note, the profiler in her never leaving.

"Hello Emily, I see you're finally awake." She heard an all too familiar voice say.

"How king was I out?" She asked, deciding to try and stall him so she could think of a plan.

"About 3 hours." He said coldly.

"It was about 11:20 when I left for the gift shop, so it's probably around 2am." She decided.

"Chris what are you doing. I am an FBI agent. My team will hunt you down." Emily told him, knowing it was true.

"Oh Emily, I learned from my old mistakes. I chose a place where nobody will find us." Chris assured her, with the same creepy grin on his face.

In the bright light above him, she was able to study his face. Emotionless brown eyes, receding hairline, with that nasty scar on his cheek.

"Chris I know you think there is no way out, but I can help you–" She was cut short when Chris's huge hand connected with her face.

"I know what you're trying to do. Stall me. Well it won't work, I'm not stupid Agent Prentiss." He said, putting emphasis on the 'agent'.

She was stunned for a moment before he became very angry.

"You women, you think you're smarter than me, more powerful. Well let me show you what I can do to you." He said, grabbing a knife from his pocket and he began undoing the buttons on her blouse.

"No, Chris you don't have to do this." She said, trying to sound as strong as she could. She couldn't let him see the fear in her eyes, her trembling body. She needed to remain strong if she wanted to survive this.

When he didn't respond, she knew there was no pulling him out.

He began roughly kissing her neck, ears, and breasts. He began biting her, and she wanted to give in, to scream for his to stop, to cry out for her team, but she knew she couldn't give in.

She tried squirming away from him, but it only made him angrier.

"Oh, you don't like that? Let me show you what else I can do." He grinned.

Her eyes widened as he pulled out the knife. He began cutting her skin right above her breast. She tried her best not to make a sound, as she felt her skin tearing apart. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She knew he would enjoy her suffering too much. He continued this cut until he reached the other side.

She exhaled when he finished, and held back the tears. She knew this would leave a scar, one that would remind her of this ordeal for the rest of her life. Then she had a scary thought.

"If I get out of this alive."

The team would find her, she knew they wouldn't stop until they did. She couldn't imagine what they would be thinking. Why didn't she defend herself more? She shouldn't have left alone.

He gave her one more rough kiss, and backed up.

"Alright I'm done with you for now, I'll see you in the morning. We will have some more fun tomorrow. Maybe we will have visitors? Goodnight Emily, sleep tight." He called back as he walked up the stairs.

Visitors? The other woman hadn't had traces of multiple men. Was he doing something new with her?

She didn't know what to do. She just sat in the cold metal chair, hoping her team would find her soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **disclaimer**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

"Garcia, do you have the surveillance tapes from the hotel?" Hotch asked.

"How did this happen?" Morgan cut in, looking at JJ.

"I don't know, she was going to the gift shop to buy advil, but she never came back. I went down to the gift shop and they never saw her." JJ said, tears in her eyes. "Then I saw our room card lying on the floor by the elevator and knew something was wrong."

"How do you know she's missing?" Reid questioned.

"Well–" JJ started, but the chirpy voice behind the phone interrupted her.

"I got it! Oh no! Sir, it looks like two men carried out a women, who looks just like our Emily, at 11:27pm. If you didn't know, she just looks drunk." Garcia informed them sadly.

Hotch rubbed his forehead in frustration and exhaled sharply.

"Wait did you say two men Garcia?" Reid questioned.

"Yes, one is without a doubt Chris Bradley, but I don't recognize the other one. I'll run racial recognition to see if he's in the system." Garcia said.

"If he has a partner, that means we've been looking at this case all wrong! There was only one sample of DNA in all the women, that means the other men managed to not leave any evidence!" Reid realized.

"I got nothing on the partner," Garcia responded, "ziltch"

Everyone sighed and looked to Hotch

for direction.

"Alright, we need to go to the station and talk to the chief there. Everyone, watch your backs and don't go anywhere alone, understood?" Hotch told them.

Everyone nodded and piled down the hall into the SUV's.

JJ rode with Morgan and Reid, who didn't say a word. The fear and worry for their friend was hanging above all of them. They all knew what this man did to women, and didn't want their friend to go through it.

"We have to find her.." Reid mumbled quietly, almost as if to himself.

"I know kid, we're gunna do everything we can." He said, "she'll be okay...she always is." He said trying to reassure everyone in the car.

.CM.

Emily managed to fall asleep sometime that night, but not for very long. Why was he treating her so different that the other women?

"Rise and shine princess!" Chris said happily as he walked down the stairs.

Emily quickly sat up, trying to make herself look as fearless as possible, despite the pure fear she was feeling.

"I have a friend I'd like to introduce you to." He said, motioning for someone to come down.

She turned her head towards the stairs for the second time, and saw another man come down.

This guy was shorter than Chris, but very muscular. He had a full head of curly blonde hair. But it was his eyes that caught her. They were dark green, and had pure evil in them. She physically sunk into the chair. She knew this new man couldn't be good news.

"This is my buddy Ryan. I told him about you, and he couldn't wait to meet you!" Chris said coldly, yet with a grin on his face.

Ryan looked every inch of her body up and down, until Emily couldn't stand it anymore. She turned her head away, fighting the urge to vomit. These men looked and her and didn't see a human. They viewed her as garbage that they could treat horribly.

Emily looked at Ryan and when she glanced down she saw something that made her feel bike rising in her throat. He had was getting excited.

"Chris, can I have some fun with her now?" Ryan pleaded.

Chris just nodded as he walked to untie her. Emily had her one chance.

She waited until he had both her hands untied, then slammed her head back, so it his nose, cracking it right away.

"You bitch!" Chris screamed as he clutched his bleeding nose.

Emily quickly stood up, kicked him in the groin, and watched him fall to the floor, moaning. Then she turned around to face Ryan. He charged at her, which made her step back half an inch to brace herself. She wasn't expecting Chris's quick recovery until he grabbed a handful of her hair in his hands, and spun her around so she was facing him.

"What makes you think you can hit a man, bitch?" He spit in her face, bring his hand up.

Emily just stood there, and chose not to respond to him, which only angered him more. He slapped her hard, over and over again. She could feel the blood in her mouth, and didn't have time to recover when he started punching her stomach.

All the air left her lungs and she started wheezing. She couldn't imagine what the bruises would look like after this.

"Are you sorry yet you little whore?" Chris asked mockingly.

Emily just lied on the cold ground silently, clutching her stomach. She wasn't going to give in to him, and she sure as hell wasn't about to apologize to him.

"Ryan, you can continue." Chris said, oddly calm.

Chris walked away, and she saw Ryan walk towards her.

"Hello beautiful, I forgive you. I know you want to make it up to me," He said, lifting her chin off of the ground. "and I know how you're going to do it."

He grabbed another handful of her hair and pulled her up. She struggled to push herself up using her arms and legs, and felt her ribs protesting. She didn't think they were broken, but definitely bruised.

She bit her lip to prevent herself forming yelping in pain. She would be surprised if she still had hair after what they kept doing.

He started dragging her towards the corner of the room...the corner with the iron frame bed.

 _"No..no no please not this. Please no!" Her mind screamed out._

She started flailing her arms around, hoping they would make contacts with his face, but she failed.

He threw her on to the bed, that creaked when she landed. He pulled out three sets of handcuffs. He handcuffed her hands to the head of the bed, then went to her legs.

She lashed out, but when she tried kicking him, Chris came from the side and hit her in the face again. She was stunned.

"I told you not to do that!" He yelled, pointing at her face.

She just glared at him, then looked back as Ryan began climbing on top of her. He started pulling her pants off, then ripped her panties off.

"You're going to enjoy this bitch.." He whispered into her ear.

He then tore open her already ripped blouse and began sucking on her collar bone.

She turned her head away, and held back her tears. She just wanted to be home, with her team where she felt safe.

He unzipped his zipper and she gagged at the sight of his penis. She watched as he put on a condom, and knew there was nothing more she could do. She tried squirming around on the bed, desperately trying to become free, but nothing worked.

She wasn't prepared for the pain of him thrusting into her, and she felt the most excruciating pain rip through her. He kept going and going, thrusting harder and harder each time. His grunting and moaning of satisfaction made her feel sick. She couldn't stop the tears this time, as they rolled down her cheeks, and she tasted the saltiness when they reached her mouth. She managed to not let a whimper of pain escape her lips and she waited for it to be over.

As he thrusted into her, he grabbed her breasts, moaning. She turned her head to see Chris watching and smiling.

She blinked away the tears, trying to be strong. She decided she couldn't give them what they wanted ever again. That's how she would survive this, and she began putting up her walls.

 **Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Be prepared, this story is going to get very, very dark. I am warning you all now:) Also, please feel free to leave constructive reviews as well! I want to know what you guys think i can do better!**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

Emily felt like a corpse. A dead body, lying on the thin mattress of the iron frame bed.

When Ryan was finally done, he kissed her and explored her mouth with his tongue. When he pulled back she spit at him.

"You bi–" Chris said as he walked over to the bed angrily.

Chris stopped him. "No man, it's okay. She's a fiesty one. Guys are gunna love 'er" He said smiling, and wiping away the spit.

"Go to hell." Emily spat at them.

They both smiled at her and Chris walked Ryan up the stairs to leave, and Emily was left alone.

The emotions began tearing down her walls. She could feel the burning tears, just waiting to come down.

"No. They don't get to break you like this. You're stronger than them." She mentally told herself.

But when she blinked, one tear managed to escape and slid down her cheek.

.CM.

At the station, things were chaotic. Hotch was informing all the officers who the suspect was, and reminding them what Emily looked like. He told them to look for any suspicious behavior, and to report to the team often.

"So at 11:32pm the cameras outside show two men carrying Prentiss outside to a black van, and throwing her in. God, they couldn't be a little more gentle?" Garcia sighed sadly.

"Thanks Garcia, keep looking for any surveillance cameras in the area that might've picked something up." Hotch said to the technical analyst.

"Got it" She said determined, hanging up.

"Okay, now we know that at least two guys are involved in this. Maybe they were planning this the whole time?" Morgan suggested.

"But how would they have known we were coming when we did?" JJ asked.

"Maybe Chris saw Emily when you talked to him, and needed to have her. Most rapists don't pick their victims in advance, it's more of a sudden impulse." Reid recalled.

"Well we know that Chris has her, but we just need to find out where. The officers already checked his home and it was clear, like we assumed." Hotch said to the team. "But where else would he take his victims?"

.CM.

When Chris walked back down Emily could tell he was excited.

"Emily, you're different from the others . The other begged and pleaded for me and my buddies to stop. You.." he paused. "You're strong. I like that about women." He said stroking her cheek.

She tried to get away from his touch, but he grabbed her chin and made her face him, as he massaged her exposed breasts.

"I wanna try somethin' new with you." He said, undoing one handcuff. He held onto her wrist until he handcuffed it to the other side, and flipped her on to her back.

She couldn't hold back the words that came out of her mouth.

"Please no..." She said, barely audible.

"Oh yes, this will be fun. Enjoy it baby." He said, taking his pants off.

He got on top of her back, and she felt his hard member against her upper thighs. She once again felt bile rise in her throat.

She felt his tip at her anal opening, and as soon as he thrusted inside her, she felt pain that was worse than before. Pain that blinds you, tears you in two. She bit down on her lip so hard she began tasting metal. She gripped the bed frame so hard, she lost feeling in her fingers.

She heard his soft moaning behind her, and felt his warm breath on her back. Every time he would thrust into her, he went deeper and deeper.

Then the walls began rebuilding themselves. Her eyes became emotionless, and the pain lessened.

.CM.

The team worked for hours, trying to find places where Chris could've taken Emily. Garcia worked endlessly searching through his past time give them any clues.

"Hey babygirl, whatcha got for us?"

"Oh, have I got something! Chris's dad owned a farm, well maybe you would call it a country home because he didn't use it for farming. Anyway, it is 2 hours away from here and any sort of civilization, very private. Seems like a good place for this psycho to take out Emily." Garcia said excitedly.

"It's two hours away, that means we need to leave right now. We will call and talk on the way. Nobody goes in alone, understand?" Hotch said.

Everyone nodded and went to the SUV's to find Emily.

Thirty minutes into the ride, Derek began pressing down even harder on the gas.

"Derek, what are you doing? You're going over ninety miles per hour. If we crash, we can't save her." Rossi pointed out.

Derek just kept his eyes on the road, as the speedometer reached one hundred.

"Derek! Slow down!" Rossi said, trying to get him to come back to reality.

"Sorry man, we just need to get there. Imagine what this psycho has already done to her. I can't..." He paused, thinking about what he wanted to say, "I should've been there Rossi. I was suppose to be her partner and she was taken by this sick creep."

"You can't blame yourself for this. Chris knew he needed her the minute he laid eyes on her when you talked to him. Nobody could've seen this coming, including you." Rossi assured him.

"What if she isn't...isnt herself after this. I mean we see rape victims everyday, and they shut down. We can't...we can't lose her Dave." Morgan said softly, trying to remain optimistic, but struggling under the circumstances.

"Prentiss is strong. She always has been, and even if she puts her walls up and tries to block us out, we will all be there for her. She's our family." said Rossi.

Morgan just nodded and kept looking at the road.

One and a half hours had passed since they left the station. Sirens blaring the whole time as they sped to save their friend.

Reid was looking out the window as they passed through a relatively small town. He saw many people whipping out their phones, texting and taking pictures.

 _"It's probably the most 'excitement' they've seen in a while" He thought._

However, one man was doing much more.

He sent a single text: "They're coming"

 **Thank you all for reading & reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

"Shit man! How did they find me!?...Okay, I'll think of something...I gotta move her now though...talk to you later. Thanks for the heads up." Chris said, turning around and hanging up.

"Looks like the fun is going to have to wait princess."

Emily cringed when he called her princess, it's something Morgan would occasionally call her.

"Your team managed to find us." He said, running his hand through his hair and pacing in front of the bed.

"I told you, they're the best at their jobs. No matter where you take me, they will hunt you down." She told him.

"Well, I need you to behave like a little princess for a couple hours." He said, pulling out a needle.

"Wha–Where did you get that? What are you doing to me." Emily said, panic rising in her voice. If she was unconscious, who knows what he would do to her.

"We're going for a little ride." He smiled, walking over to her and injecting her arm with the clear fluid.

Almost immediately Emily started feeling very drowsy. Soon enough, she was out cold and Chris was able to take the handcuffs off, and carry her to his dads old car.

He decided to get rid of the van after driving here so it couldn't be traced.

He put her in the back seat, cuffed her to the handle inside and they drove off down the gravel driveway.

.CM.

All three SUV's came to a stop in record time when they pulled up to the house. Hotch and a few of the officers went into the house, while Rossi and Morgan went around back.

Morgan could hear them yelling clear, and his heart sank every time because it meant they hadn't found her.

As he walked around the back with his gun drawn, a wooden door with a steel handle on the ground caught his attention.

As they got closer, they realized it was a bomb shelter. Soundproof and indestructible.

He signaled for Rossi and they both went to it.

"1...2...3!" Morgan whispered, not wanting whoever was behind the door to hear him.

He yanked up, surprised to find that it wasn't locked.

"FBI!" Morgan screamed. "Emily!? Emily!?" He screamed, desperate to hear her answer him.

He and Dave looked around and saw nobody.

"God damnit!" Morgan yelled, running his hands over his head.

"We need a forensics team down here, now." Rossi said into his mic.

As Morgan looked around, he felt sick. He saw drops of blood on the floor, that he assumed was Emily's. He glanced around and saw the iron frame bed with more blood on it and he wanted to vomit.

"She...she was here Rossi." Morgan said, anger laced in his voice

"How did he know we were coming?" Rossi said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Morgan just shook his head as he shuddered thinking about what was happening to Emily at this moment.

.CM.

She was in a car, the back seat to be exact. She opened her groggy eyes and looked around. She couldn't see out the window, but all she saw was sky.

 _"Were probably not in a major city, which means there's an even smaller chance of being saved." Emily thought._

Emily heard Chris mumbling under his breath, and she realized she was in a very bad situation.

"How did they find me...how did this happen..."

He was unraveling. The team finding his 'perfect hiding spot' really upset him.

"It was the perfect place..." He said to himself.

"Chris–" Emily tried to say.

"No! Shut up! Shut up right now!" He said, violently pulling over.

Emily watched in fear as he parked the car, got out and came to her side door.

"Chris...Chris please–" Emily tried to calm him down. All of her previous training was long gone.

"No! I didn't leave a trace! They shouldn't have found me!" He yelled as he paced around outside.

"You! You did this!" He declared, marching angrily over to her.

He began pounding his fists into her abdomen and a few hits made their way to her face. She couldn't do anything to shield her body or fight back because of the cuffs.

Three minutes later when he was done, he closed the door and began driving again. She was left in the back seat struggling to breath as her whole body ached.

"In and out...in and out." She said as she instructed herself to breath through the new pain.

Although she didn't know the exact time, she estimated they had been in the car for about two and a half hours before sh felt gravel under the wheels. No more than five minutes later, the car was parked again.

Chris came and roughly grabbed her from the back seat, keeping her hands cuffed behind her back.

As soon as she was out of the car she could feel all of her injuries. Her abdomen ached, and she was sure it was black and purple by now. Her hands were going numb after being restrained behind her for so long, and she had an ache between her legs that made her angry. She let these monsters violate her, multiple times.

As they walked, she took a look around her. She saw lots of pine trees, and an old cottage house. It was a very run down house, painted a dark green and had a nice front porch.

She was stumbling on the rocks, since she was still a little disoriented after the drug Chris had given her.

"Lets go." Chris demanded, yanking her arm.

When she got closer to the house, she looked up. It had to have been abandoned years ago. The paint was chipped off the house, there was junk piled up by one side, and one of the windows was broken.

Once they reached the door, Chris peered into the windows and then twisted the doorknob, and it was unlocked.

"What luck" Chris mumbled.

He pushed her inside and she tripped over a small table that was right in front of the door. She landed hard on her right shoulder and yelled.

"Get up bitch." Chris said from outside, then walked through the door

She managed to get to a seated position and leaned against the couch for support. Then she pushed herself up with her legs when Chris grabbed her.

"Lets go find the bedroom, shall we?" He said winking.

"What's wrong with him? He should be a nervous wreck after realized the team had him" Emily thought.

He pulled her and led her through the living room, which had an old fashioned television and a run down brown couch in the center. He took her down a narrow hallway and was looking in each room.

Emily noticed the family photos that her hanging on the walls. Majority of them where cracked, but she still saw the smiling faces of a growing family.

When Chris found the bedroom, he shoved her on to the bed. She was able to flip herself over so she was at least facing him.

"I've got nothing to lose, so we're going to continue the fun." He said pulling out a phone, one she didn't recognize.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

He wasn't going to give up and let her go. He wanted to keep 'having fun' with her because he knew he was going to be caught either way. That's when he pulled down his pants, once again.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I am so glad you guys are enjoying it! Keep in mind some of the assault scenes may get graphic, and the themes will be very dark.**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

She just laid there, lifeless on the bed as he felt up and down her body. Leaving wet kisses all over her.

She thought about her team. What would they think of her if she survived this?

Surely JJ would be disgusted, why hadn't she fought back harder.

Rossi and Hotch would look at her with sympathy taking over their eyes and would be disappointed that she let these men violate her.

Then Reid wouldn't know what to feel. He would be nervous around her and try to avoid her.

And Morgan. Her partner. He would be ashamed. She hadn't fought back hard enough. She let them feel her body, and rape her whenever they wanted. This was her fault.

She was brought back to reality when she felt his finger travel down between her legs.

"Chris...please don't.." She pleaded quietly.

 _"Well, I'm trying to resist him at least" She thought. She wasn't giving him no protest, that's good right?_

"Emily, you have no power here. Sorry babe." He said, as his finger brushed over her most private opening.

She shut her eyes as she prepared her body for what he was going to do.

He pushed two fingers inside of her, and although it wasn't as painful as him raping her, she still felt pain.

She clenched her fists and bit down on her tongue as she felt his fingers push deeper inside of her. She felt his long fingernails scraping her sides.

"Stop Chris. Please" She tried demanding.

He just looked at her and smiled.

Whatever he was about to do was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Help! Help me please!" She screamed.

To her surprise Chris just laughed at her.

"Oh Emily, nobody is going to help you. My brother and his friend are here to enjoy you." He said, grinning as he walked out of the room.

 _"No...not again. I can't do this again." Her mind screamed._

"Hey Dale! What's up man?" Emily heard Chris say from the front door, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Mike, he couldn't resist coming after what I told him."

She heard a new voice say, and a second voice laugh and agree.

She let one tear fall from her eye, the. pulled herself together.

"Well c'mon back, she's all ready!"

Emily watched the door as three men walked in. Chris, Dale and Mike. She decided the one in the middle was Dale because he was a little shorter than Chris, and they had very similar facial structures. Except the nasty scar on Chris face. Dale had the same brown curly hair, bright green eyes and was the same height as Chris.

Mike on the other hand, he creeped her out. He was much shorter than Chris and Dale. He had blue eyes that were pure evil. His shaggy blonde hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. He was looking at her like a child who was looking at a puppy they wanted.

She turned away from the men, when Chris began tying her ankles as well. Now her hands were cuffed to the bed, and her ankles were tied to the end of it.

"Alright, who's first?" Chris asked, smiling.

"Mikey, you've been waiting for this. I'll let you do the honor."

Mikey smiled, showing her his rotting teeth.

"Thanks man. I owe ya one." He said, patting Dales shoulder.

Mike walked over to the bed, stroked her hair then climbed on top of her. He straddled her as he looked her over.

"Hello darling, what's your name?" He asked, inches from her face.

Emily said nothing. She started blankly up towards the ceiling.

"Wow man, what have you done to her?" Dale said, chuckling slightly.

Chris looked at Dale, but he wasn't amused with Emily behavior. He walked over to her and slapped her face.

"He asked you a question." He said in her face.

"My name is E–Emily." She chocked out.

"Emily, what a beautiful name," Mike breathed out, undoing his belt. "We're going to have so much fun Emily."

Emily tried to struggle as much as she could. She tried wiggling under him, anything to stop him. But her efforts were barely noticed by any of the men.

Since Chris had put a night gown on her, it was easy access for the men. All they had to do was pull the gown up as high as they wanted. It was a thin, blue cloth, similar to a hospital gown.

Once Mike had his pants off, Emily saw his hard member. He put on a condom and smiled at her, his yellow teeth glaring at her. She closed her eyes, and she felt him poking around at her opening.

He forced himself inside her, and gave her no mercy. He thrusted as hard as he possibly could, and Emily felt herself tearing in two. She could help but let out a scream, as she felt her finger nails sink into the flesh of her palm. Then she stopped screaming. Her body gave up and she laid there, once again lifeless.

She felt him pull out and relief washed over her. He was finally done.

"Alright...Dale...your turn." Mike said, struggling to catch his breath.

Dale smiled and walked over to her.

"I'm not going to have sex with you...no. We're going to do something more fun." He said as he pulled out a knife.

Her eyes widened as she realized this wasn't about sex for Dale. He wanted to see her suffer in other ways.

He brought the knife up to her stomach. He began carving in her skin and she squirmed around.

"Stop moving!" He screamed at her.

When he was finished, she had sweat beads on her forehead, and her knuckles were white.

She looked down at her lower abdomen, right below her belly button.

The name 'Dale' was written into her skin. As it would heal, she was sure it would leave a scar that said Dale.

She felt tears sting in her eyes. She belonged to these men. That's what this means. They think she's theirs, and they want her to know it forever.

She turned her head and looked up at Chris. He was standing there, hands crossed, smiling.

"Good work brother!" He said, congratulating his brother."

Dale nodded and Mike went over to her.

"You're so pretty Emily, I can't stay away." He said as he leaned down and began kissing her. She felt his tongue roaming her mouth, and his hands were feeling her breasts. He pulled out as she felt like she would suffocate. He then stuck three fingers inside her again, and she gasped. He felt around for a little before pulling out.

"C'mon Mike, we gotta go." Dale said pulling his friend with him out the door.

Chris walked out with them and she was left alone with her thoughts.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I know this chapter was pretty graphic and cold, but I promise it's all leading somewhere! Keep reading & reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

As Emily laid in the bed alone, she stared blankly at the ceiling. Her brown eyes, now emotionless. The only think keeping her alive was her body. Her mind was gone. She was gone. She felt like she was a shell of who she used to be.

She snapped out of it when the door closed. Chris came back into the room and sat at the end of the bed.

When he didn't move or try to do anything she relaxed a little bit. It was then that she realized how tired she was. She began closing her eyes when Chris slapped her.

"No! No falling asleep. We still have things to do." He snapped, pulling out his phone.

 _"No...not this."_ Her mind cried, remember what he makes the women do.

.CM.

Hotch had decided to move the team to the station near Key West since it was closest to the little town they passed through going to Chris's farm.

This way, they were closer to the town Emily was last in.

Little did they know there were no more than twenty minutes from her.

Once they arrived back at the new station, they were exhausted. The one lead they had to Emily failed. They didn't know where do go, they had nothing to go on.

"Alright...Hotch, what do we do now?" JJ asked, hoping the leader had a plan.

Hotch closed his eyes and sighed.

"I...I don't know yet." Hotch said sadly.

The team was shocked. Seeing Hotch so frazzled and lost scared them to death. He was always the strong one, the one who always had a plan.

"Get Garcia on the phone," Rossi said taking over. "Maybe she can find us something."

"Hey baby girl, we need something to go on. The cottage was empty, he was tipped off and managed to leave with her." Morgan informed her.

"He moved her somewhere else? Oh no, that's not good." Garcia sighed.

"Can you find surveillance cameras from the town we passed through?" Reid asked quickly.

"What're you thinkin' kid?" Morgan asked confused.

"Maybe someone saw us and called him. There's a chance we will see someone pull of a phone when we passed." He told the team.

"Okey Dokey, I'm checking now." Garcia responded. "You'd be surprised at how many towns have very little surveillance."

"Anything Garcia?" JJ asked.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't find anything. There is only one camera on one street light–" Garcia was interrupted by JJ's ringing phone.

JJ looked down, and the caller ID was "unknown" She was about to put it away, but Reid caught her.

"Wait! JJ you need to answer that!" He yelled.

"Reid, relax. It's and unknown number..." Then it clicked in all their heads.

"Oh...my gosh. It's gotta be Emily!" Garcia hollered from the phone in Quantico.

"He makes his victims call home remember? Well Emily doesn't have any close family, were her family!" Reid reminded the team.

"Garcia, see if you can trace the call. JJ, answer." Hotch demanded.

JJ swallowed, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? This is your friend, Chris." She heard from the other end. "I believe your friend Emily has something she wants to tell you."

JJ put the phone on speaker, and kept listening. She heard some rustling, and Emily protesting.

"Jayje?" Emily said.

"Em...Emily it's us. We're going to find you." JJ said, tears rolling down her face. "Are you okay?"

"JJ listen to me. It's okay. You probably won't find me in time, and I wanted to tell you guys that it's okay. I don't blame you guys, and nothing that happened to me was your fault–"

"Emily, what has he done to you" JJ asked, looking around at the other profilers pale faces. Morgan had a hand running over his head, and Reid had tears in his eyes.

Emily ignored the question and kept going.

"And before you ask, I don't know where I am exactly." She looked back at Chris and decided she had to give them something, even if she risked her life. "The house is a dark green cottage in the woods–"

"I told you not to tell them anything about where we are!" Chris screamed in the background.

"I–I'm sorry! JJ tell the team I love them!" Emily managed to say before she could hear Chris beating her and then the line went dead.

JJ stood there, still holding the phone up to her ear. Her eyes were wide open and she had tears falling from her eyes.

"JJ...Were going to find her." Morgan said, running the blondes back.

"Will we? And what is he going to do to her before we do? She risked her life to try and let us know where she is!" JJ cried, "She apologized for gods sake Morgan! She blames herself for this!"

"Hotch! I think I got something!" Garcia said excitedly. "I found Chris's brother! He lives in the town you guys passed through!"

"Alright, Morgan and Rossi go talk to him." Hotch instructed, "JJ and Reid, go talk to the locals and see if they can give you anything."

They split up to accomplish their separate missions, but none of them could get the phone call out of their minds.

.CM.

"I told you not to give anything away! I fucking told you not to and you did anyway!" Chris yelled

"Sorry." Emily said sarcastically.

"I'll show you what happens when you don't listen to me," He said, once again undoing his belt and pulling his pants down, "you will regret this bitch!"

He climbed on top of her and straddled her at her waist. Then he used this knees to pry open her legs. First he jammed his entire hand inside of her, as she felt his hand twist around and brush against her sides. He went in so deep, then yanked his hand out quickly. She felt the burn between her legs, and he gave her no time to recover. He moved himself so he could position himself just right, then thrusted into her.

He was beyond angry. She could see the anger in his eyes and she could feel the anger inside of her. He went in deep, then pulled out, then back in. Over and over again. He was thrusting harder each time, and grabbing her breasts roughly, but she never once screamed.

She was done. Done with the pain. She locked herself away within her mind. She had put up her walls awhile ago, and now it was stronger than ever. She didn't know what was happening to her, her mind was shutting down quickly.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

It had been eight days since Emily had been taken. Eight full days that a psycho had her. The team had went to the hotel twice to sleep over the eight days. However, most of them couldn't fall asleep as their minds would wander to what Emily was going through ever second she was with Chris.

They were running on watery coffee and take out food.

Morgan and Rossi hadn't got much from Chris's brother, Dale. He wouldn't say much, the only 'valuable' piece of information he gave them was that Chris wasn't in town. They decided to keep a patrol car monitoring him just in case.

However, JJ and Reid got some information from the locals. They learned that everyone knew everyone since the town is so small. A few informed them that Chris and Dale were very antisocial, and that Chris drove the two hours from his house to Dale's a couple times a year to see his brother.

One woman told JJ that one night she was driving to her house that was about twenty minutes from the town and she saw Dale's car driving behind her. She said Dale sped up and passed her, then sped deeper into the woods.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs Albert." JJ thanked the woman and she and Reid walked back to the car.

"We need to have Garcia check for any green cottages in those woods, chances are that's where Chris has Emily." Reid thought out loud.

They drove back to the station, and found the whole team there.

"Garcia?" Reid called for the analyst. "I need you to see if there are any collages deep into the north woods."

"Alrighty, what am I looking for?"

"Just let us know if you find a cottage, specifically a green one." Reid said, hanging up.

"What did you guys find?" Hotch asked.

"We talked to this woman, Mrs Albert who told us she saw Dale's car driving deep into the woods a couple nights away." JJ said, "were assuming he was meeting his brother in a cottage, hopefully where Emily is."

.CM.

It had been two days since Emily talked to JJ. She was so tired and shut down, she didn't care what Chris did to her. He had raped her three more times after the call. He acted like it was a game, and now raped her multiple times a day.

"You know what time it is Emily." Chris said, looking at the broken shell of the FBI agent he kidnapped.

She was already half naked, the gown he had put on her was torn in multiple places, and had blood on it.

Her wrists were bruised from the cuffs, and the skin under the cuffs was raw from rubbing against them. Her ankles had rope burns from her trying to wiggle out and the rope dug into her skin. She couldn't even imagine the amount of bruising and cuts that were all over her body.

She felt his weight get on top of her, and she shut down. He started thrusting into her, over and over again, for the third time that day. She could feel the burning and the excruciating pain that ripped through her every time he thrusted deeper, but she shut it out. This time he got his knife out and began cutting the skin on her inner thighs. She was pulled out of her trance when he began cutting down her thigh.

She winced, and a moan escaped her lips. She stared up at the wood ceiling and went behind her walls.

That night, he came in another two times. The first time he used his fingers and plunged into her. He also left hickeys all over the bruised and battered body.

The second time, was much worse. He had a blind fold with him. Although she didn't look at him while he raped her, she never closed her eyes just in case. He was taking away her sense of security.

He put the blindfold over her eyes and she began to panic. Her breathing became rapid and her heart was pounding. She felt his penis stroking her body, then she felt him on her thighs. She was frantically moving her head around, trying to see anything.

"Princess, your helpless, just let me do my thing." Chris said softly.

He forced his way between her legs are pushed inside of her, once again. This time, as he was raping her, he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, we haven't tried this yet.." He said, and he began undoing her restraints. "Oh, by the way, if you try to get free, I will find your friends and hurt them worse."

That was enough to make her blood go cold. She would do whatever he wanted to protect her team.

Once he had all her restraints off, had her stand up. Her legs felt weak since she hadn't used them in days. She stumbled, and he grabbed her waist. He took her over to the side of the bed, then cuffed her hands to the bed frame, but she was standing.

He then pushed her over so she was bent over, laying face down on the bed, with her legs still on the ground.

Just as she was wondering what he was doing, he felt his penis on her buttocks.

"No..." She mumbled weakly.

"Oh yes!" Chris said, putting a hand on her back keeping her down.

He forced himself into her anal, and she cried out in pain. This was by far worse than anything he had done to her.

He pushed in deeper each time and she had tears streaming down her face.

When he was finally finished, he took the cuffs off, and moved her to the corner.

He cuffed her hands behind her back, then sat her down in the corner of the room. He left the blindfold on, making her heart beat even faster.

"I'll be back in a couple hours baby, don't go crazy without me." He said kissing her cheek. "Goodnight babe"

She flinched as he kissed her head again, then heard the door close.

She tried to curl into a ball, but her cuffed hands behind her made it hard.

She leaned against the wall and her mind took over. Every sound she heard made her flinch, and she couldn't stand not being able to see what was around her.

She had given up. This was her life now, multiple men coming in an raping her over and over again. This was it.

.CM.

"I found one! I think I got it!" Garcia said over the speaker the next day, "I stayed up all night searching for any records of cottages in those woods. There are a few people who like to like 'off the land' and there is one abandoned one! To make it even better, its green! Just like Emily said!"

"Lets go save our girl." Morgan said.


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

"Alright, thanks Garcia. We will let you know if we get her." Hotch said, still sounding serious.

"Reid, I think you should stay here with the maps and you can direct us there. We also need you to give us the fastest route to the hospital." Hotch said.

"Sounds good, just go save her." Reid said nodding.

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and JJ all crammed into one car so they all got there at the same time.

"Ok Reid, where do we go."

Reid instructed them on the fastest route to the cottage in the woods and they sped there. It was very early in the morning, so nobody was out.

As they were speeding down the roads, they turned the sirens off. The last thing they needed was for Chris to know they were coming and run off again.

The car was silent, as everyone was wondering how Emily would be when they got to her. Would she be so scared and damaged that she would never be herself again?

JJ and Morgan stared out the back window as Hotch drove. Reid said they had twenty three more minutes.

"What can he do to her in twenty three minutes though..." JJ whispered under her breath.

"Morgan, Im scared for her. We've seen what he does to these woman, and he's had her for eight days." JJ said, "he usually only keeps them alive for half that."

"He must've seen her as special. He needed her to fulfill his dream." Morgan replied, "But she's strong. We will all be there for her, she won't be alone. We're gunna help her through this."

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I mean, she's the Emily Prentiss."

Hotch had his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight they were white, and he kept looking at the road the entire time.

As they entered the woods, Rossi got a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew something wasn't right. This had to be where she was then.

.CM.

Back at the cottage, Chris decided to go 'check' on Emily at 4:30am. He walked in, and he saw her huddled in the corner. When he started walking towards her he could here here whispering.

"No...please no."

He smiled as he realized he was able to break this once strong FBI agent. He did it.

"Hello beautiful princess. Just one last thing before I let you rest for the night."

He took the cuffs and blindfold off and pushed her on the ground.

She was able to break her fall with her elbows, and she yelped in pain.

"C'mere sweatheart." He said softly. He pulled her into his arms, and she didn't know what to think.

Was he changing? No. He couldn't be.

"Chris...stay away from me." She said as she began squirming.

"Hold on. Just one...more...thing." He said, pulling down her shirt.

He started kissing her neck and then he pulled her hair so her head whipped back.

"ahh" She grunted out.

He kissed her lips and bit her bottom lip so hard she tasted blood. She whimpered under his lips and he then he stopped.

"We will save some for later princess. Get some rest." He said, putting the blindfold back on.

She crawled back into the corner where she felt the safest. The two walls behind her made her feel like she could protect herself better, even blindfolded.

Out in the living room, Chris started watching tv, and lied down on the couch.

.CM.

"Reid, I want you to send an ambulance and three squad cars to the cottage." Hotch told Reid through the phone. "Make sure they turn the sirens off."

"I'm on it." Reid said

The sky was beginning to break into the beautiful golden yellow color of a new day, and they were still driving through the woods. JJ couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

 _"Relax JJ. You're in a car with three FBI agents. Emily is the one who had to live this."_ She said to herself

"I think we're here..." Hotch said pulling up and parking about one hundred feet from the house.

The sun was beginning to rise as they pulled up the driveway. They all looked out the window and saw it. A run down cottage, with green paint. They saw a piles of junk scattered around the house. Some of the windows were broken, and they could hear the faint sounds of a tv.

"Ok, Morgan and JJ, go around the back and see if you can sneak in through a back door. Rossi and I will go in the front door. Hopefully Chris will be close by."

Just then the squad card and the ambulance pulled up. The officers got out of the car, and walked up to Hotch.

"Where do you want us sir?" One of the officers asked.

"You two, go with Agents Morgan and Jareau around back." Hotch pointed to two young officers. "and you two, I want you to go with them, but I want you to go and clear the rest of the house. Then you two will come with myself and agent Rossi." Hotch finished.

"Everyone got it?" Morgan asked. "If you find her, radio one of us and we will take it from there."

Everyone took their positions, and they walked towards the house.

Morgan and JJ took their team around back. It was dark, and they used their flashlights. They saw a small shed and Morgan sent two of the officers to clear it.

When they signaled that it was clear, they came back and they found a broken back door. When they walked in, Morgan and JJ signaled for two officers to go the opposite way to clear the rest of the house. They took the other two officers and found the kitchen. The back door led into the kitchen, which they cleared. Then they found a long hallway and walked down. The two officers were leading, and JJ and Morgan were following.

"She's going to be okay..." JJ kept repeating in her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

Hotch and Rossi's team broke in through the front door.

Right when they walked in, they saw Chris sitting on the couch. He didn't flinch when the door opened. He was smiling.

"Chris, it's the FBI. It's over." Hotch said, aiming his gun at Chris.

When Chris didn't move, Rossi stepped in.

"Chris, stand up. Now." Rossi demanded.

When he heard Morgan say "We got her!" through the radio, he felt the anger rise.

Chris slowly stood up, and Hotch and Rossi ran to him and Rossi slapped the cuffs roughly on his wrists.

"Chris Bradley, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and torture of Emily Prentiss, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning." Rossi read him his rights, then the two officers dragged him to the police car.

.CM.

Morgans team kept walking down the hall, clearing every room they went past. JJ glanced up and saw picture frames hung on the wall, families and their smiling faces.

They stopped when they got to the last room. The door was closed and the officer slowly opened it. Before either Morgan or JJ was even in the room, they heard someone shuffling and one of the officers said,

"Hey...Are you Emily Prentiss? You're safe now."

Morgan ran in and saw the officer crouched down, moving towards her quickly with his hands out, obviously trying to get the blindfold off.

"No...please stay away...don't hurt me please." The small figure said, as she pushed herself deeper into the corner.

"Get away from her!" Morgan said to the officer.

"I–I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." The officer said trying to defend himself.

"We told you not to go near her if you found her!" JJ yelled at him, pushing the officers out of the room.

"Em...Emily...Its me, Morgan. Princess can you hear me?" Morgan said, as he crouched down a few feet away from her.

 _"Princess? Chris already came back for her? It's so soon..."_ She thought, feeling the panic rise.

She began sinking down further and started shaking her head.

"No...no leave me alone! Get away from me! Please!" Emily cried out.

The fear in her voice caught both Morgan and JJ off guard.

"Em...you're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore." JJ said softly, kneeling down next to Morgan. She felt tears burning her eyes as she saw the mental state of her friend.

"Emily, it's me, JJ. We're here to save you. I promise you, nobody will hurt you ever again." JJ said, trying to soothe the brunette profiler.

"J...JJ?" She hiccuped.

"Yes Em, it's me. I'm right here," JJ whispered. "Can I take off the blindfold?" JJ asked cautiously.

Emily nodded hesitantly as JJ moved closer to take the blindfold off of Emily's head.

Morgan decided it would be best if he kept his distance and let JJ take charge.

Once JJ had the blindfold off, Emily opened her eyes.

"You're here...you found me.." Emily said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course we did Em, you're safe." JJ said softly.

Emily tried to stay strong as long as she could. She sat there, looking at JJ with tears in her eyes.

"He...I'm...He.." Emily tried to talk, but tears made their way down her face.

"Come here," JJ said pulling her friend close.

And for the first time since she was kidnapped eight days ago, Emily Prentiss cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

Morgan had instructed everyone else to stay out. He didn't want to overwhelm Emily and risk her officially shut down.

JJ was able to get the handcuffs off her wrists and muffled a gasp when she saw the raw purple and blue skin under them.

Emily began rubbing her sore wrists, almost as if she was trying to hide them.

Then he tried to approach her. He didn't want to stress her, so he crouched down and he whispered to her.

"Em...It's Morgan. I promise I am not going to hurt you." He tried to tell her, "Princess you're okay."

JJ noticed how she tensed when Morgan spoke to her. She saw her eyes become glassy and her breathing became rapid.

Princess...

Chris had just come back into the room, and she knew what was about to happen.

"How are you? We're gunna have so much fun tonight baby."

He took his pants off and got on top of her for the fourth time that day.

"Princess, you're amazing. You make me so happy" He whispered in her ear as he raped her.

"Em! Emily you're okay!" She heard JJ frantically yelling as she felt someone's hands on her face.

"No...let me go please! Don't touch me!" She yelled, waving her arms around.

JJ quickly removed her hands from her friends face.

"Em it's me! You're safe now! It was just a flashback!" JJ tried to tell her.

Emily's breathing slowed down, and she grabbed on to JJ's hand.

"I'm sorry..I'm fine." Emily said quietly.

"Em, listen to me. None of this is your fault. Not one second of it." JJ said squeezing her hand back.

JJ looked at her friend, and she saw how badly Chris hurt her. She had bruises on her face, and under the torn light blue gown, she could see dried blood.

"Is it okay if the medics come in? They want to help you." JJ asked.

"I don't need to go to the hospital. Really guys, I'm fine.." Emily hesitantly said.

JJ looked at Morgan nervously. She was shutting them out and pushing her feelings in deeper.

"Emily, you just went through hell. You need to be checked out. You could be hurt and not know." Morgan tried reasoning with her.

"Morgan, I-I'm fine. I promise." Emily tried to tell them.

"Sorry Princess, there's no arguing about this one." Morgan said.

Emily tended and nodded. "Okay." She quickly submitted.

JJ and Morgan both noticed the difference in her behavior, and Morgan was worried. It was the second time she had acted afraid of him.

JJ helped her stand up, and help her hands, and supported her waist. Morgan walked over to her, and when he slid his hand over her back, she felt her slightly tense. He removed his hand with no questions asked.

As they walked outside of the room, Emily began feeling all of her injuries. Her ribs ached more and more with every step, and she felt a painful burn between her legs that increased with every step, and reminded her of the hell she lived through. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, and the opened them again. Her shoulder felt dislocated, but that pain was hidden by the deep aching pain in her wrists. She bit her tongue to avoid letting out a moan as they walked.

"You okay?" JJ asked softly.

Emily quickly nodded.

As they continued their slow walk towards the front of the house, Morgan made sure he trailed behind them. He was going over her behavior in his head, trying to figure out what had caused it.

He looked back up and saw the two women walking.

Emily was leaning so heavily on JJ, and even with her support she was limping.

Then he had a blinding rage build up inside him. He wanted Chris to suffer. He wanted him dead. But not a fast death. He wanted to watch his suffer, and slowly die. He wanted to watch him take his last breath and see the light disappear from his eyes. He turned and punched the wall, which caused Emily and JJ to stop.

"I'm good. I'm good." He reassured them.

They turned around and finally had reached the front of the house.

JJ supported Emily even more as the stepped down the stairs and walked towards the ambulance.

JJ saw Hotch and Rossi walking towards them, but shook her head to keep them away.

They looked confused, but she decided she would explain later.

They watched from a distance as JJ led Emily over to the ambulance. The young woman EMT waited for Emily and began asking her questions.

JJ helped Emily step up into the ambulance, she stepped up into the back of the ambulance and then the doors were shut. The ambulance sped off from the hell hole where Emily had been captivated for almost nine days.


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **decided to give you guys two chapter today :))**

 **—**

In the ambulance was the shell of Emily Prentiss. The once strong and brace woman was left lying on the stretcher, completely defeated. She tried her best to keep her walls up, and show no emotion to any of them. JJ sat next to her and she could feel the burning empathy pouring into her.

"JJ, I'm fine. I promise."

JJ nodded and grabbed her hand. She couldn't imagine what was going on in Emily's head.

The young red headed EMT had already hooked up multiple wires and monitors to Emily's fragile body. She had heart monitors on her chest and a blood pressure monitor on her arm.

The young EMT kept cleaning Emily's wounds on her wrists and Emily flinched every time she touched them.

JJ saw Emily squeeze her eyes close and her mouth would open and he would let out a hissing noise.

The EMT told Emily to lie back on the stretcher so she could check her abdominal wounds.

That's when Emily began feeling nauseous and light headed.

"I don't...I don't feel.." She tried mumbling out but suddenly the urge to throw up was overwhelming.

She turned to the side of the stretcher and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

When she turned back her forehead was covered in beads of sweat and she could feel her body shaking. Her eyes began fluttering and it took more effort to keep them open.

"Emily? Em what's wrong?" JJ said, panic rising in her voice.

"Ma'm, please sit down." The red headed EMT instructed her. "Emily, tell

me what's wrong. Emily open your eyes for me."

Emily could hear the voices and pried her eyes open. She felt JJ's soft hand holding onto hers as if by holding her hand she could keep Emily alive.

"My...my stomach..is..killing me." Emily managed to get out in between breaths of pain. She was wiggling around on the stretcher to try and escape the sudden and pain.

The EMT lifted up the bloody light blue night gown and started moving much quicker.

"Ok, Emily you have lots of deep cuts and they are infected. I also think you have some internal bleeding, but you're going to be okay." The EMT tried to reassure her.

She felt the surge of oxygen when the oxygen mask was placed over her face. Once again she felt the grounding hands of JJ grasped to hers. She turned her head to face JJ.

She just started at JJ. Pleading with her to let her go. To let her go of this pain.

"Emily no! Do not give up! You are so strong, and I know you will get through this!" JJ told her, "Emily stay with me!"

JJ watched as Emily's big brown eyes blinked and she could hear the faint words of "I'm sorry" escape under the oxygen mask. Then the frantic beeping of the heart monitor started blaring through the ambulance.

"What's our ETA?" The red head screamed to the driver.

"Four minutes!"

All JJ could do was sit back and watch the young woman frantically work to keep her friend alive.

.CM.

In the SUV's, nobody said anything. They had left shortly after the ambulance and JJ had told them where to go. The house was still being investigated and processed, but Hotch agreed they needed to be there for Emily.

Morgan sat in the back seat of the car while Hotch drove. He didn't understand how he kept calm in situations like these.

Well they had never been in this type of situation he realized.

Morgan was trying to figure out why she was acting so strange with him. He thought she would be happy to see him. He was her partner, he should've been the one she went to for help. Not that he was mad she went to JJ, no they are best friends. But he was still confused.

Then it began to dawn on him.

 _"I'm a man."_ He realized.

She had just been tortured for days by men, and in her eyes he was no different.

He had to be there for her. He couldn't let her be alone. He would just have to do it on her time. When she was ready for his presence. He would be there for her, no matter what.

They pulled up and Hotch parked in the closest spot to the door. As soon as they got out of the door, they could see JJ standing inside the glass doors. Morgan noticed her posture. She looks scared and worried. He took off running towards the big glass doors.

When he pushed through them, he immediately went to her.

"JJ? What happened? Where is she?" He continued shooting out questions at her.

"Stop! Morgan!" She suddenly yelled at him, "wait for Hotch and Rossi to get here. I want to tell you all at once.

Then Hotch and Rossi had made it to meet them.

"Reid is on his way, and so is Garcia." Rossi informed them.

They all nodded then looked at JJ.

"She was okay when we got in the ambulance. Insisting she was fine, and talking to me." JJ said, tears stinging her eyes, "then she started breathing heavily and her eyes were fluttering."

Everyone was intently listening to her as she told them what happened. Morgan was rubbing his hand over his head and closed his eyes once in a while.

"Then she..the EMT put an oxygen mask on her and she looked at me. Guys I've never seen the look she gave me on anyone. She was pleading with me to let her go." JJ said wiping away tears, "then the monitors started beeping."

"What did the EMT's do?" Rossi asked, concerned for his friend who he considered a daughter.

"When we got here they rushed her into a room, and then told me they were taking her to emergency surgery." JJ replied.

The reality of Emily's situation started to sink in. Hotch walked away, and Rossi paced the floor.

A nurse brought them to a waiting room and they all sat down. Nobody said a word as they waited for any updates.


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

Rossi was staring into his hands. His fingers were wrapping around each other and he noticed his knuckles were white. He took his eyes off his hands and stared at the short brown carpet below him. He was leaning forward in the cold hospital chair with his elbows resting on his knees. He glanced up and saw Morgan talking to a hysterical Garcia. He turned to see Reid sitting in a chair deep in the corner of the sea blue walls. He was lost in his thoughts, no doubt thinking about the statistics of Emily's survival and recovery. His legs were bouncing up and down, something he did when he was nervous.

Everyone is the room was just waiting for the update. That Emily was safe. The only thing that interrupted them was Hotch and JJ walking quickly into the room.

"We have a problem." Hotch' deep voice boomed through the room.

Everyone's attention was directed towards Hotch and he felt their worried eyes on him.

"Chris escaped custody."

"What? How?" Morgan suddenly said, sounding angry.

"He said he wasn't feeling good so the officers pulled over. They said he started seizing so they went back to help him and he jumped them. He killed both the officers." JJ informed them.

Morgan shook his head and walked back towards the dark blue wall.

"Hotch, we gotta catch 'em" Morgan said, clenching his fists.

"I know, and we will. For now, we don't say a word to Emily. She needs to rest and recover. I want one of us with her at all times, and I will out and officer outside her room." Hotch told them.

Everyone nodded and that's when Reid spoke.

"You know, if she survived the surgery, she has a fifty percent chance of surviving the blood infection, not to mention the mental healing she will go through–"

"Kid, not right now okay?" Morgan interrupted him.

Reid leaned back into his chair and began fidgeting his legs and hands again.

Then, a man in blue scrubs splattered with blood appeared in the doorway. He had bright blue eyes and had exhaustion written all over his face.

"Family of Emily Prentiss I assume?"

"Yes, that's us." Hotch replied, "how is she?"

The older doctor shook Hotch's hand and began telling them about Emily.

"She survived the surgery. She had internal bleeding of her spleen, which we were able to repair, and we stitched up her lacerations as well. As for her blood infection, she is on strong antibiotics to clear it up. They should start working within twelve hours. She also has a broken wrist and a couple broken ribs. We are hoping she wakes up by tomorrow afternoon," The doctor said, taking a breath before continuing, "as for her mental state, as you guys know I can't predict that. We have to wait until she wakes up to begin assessing her. Any questions?"

It took a moment for them to fully process what the doctor had just told them.

"Can we see her?" Garcia asked quietly.

"Yes, but only two or three at a time please. She's right down the hall, in room two hundred eighty." The doctor said pointing out the door.

Hotch stayed behind to discuss stationing an officer outside Emily's room and to get an in depth update.

Morgan and JJ were the first to go into her room. Garcia, Reid and Rossi waited outside.

As soon as they entered, JJ stifled a gasp behind her hand.

Emily was lying in the white hospital bed, hooked up to several machines, one of them was a ventilator. The walls were a sickly white color, the kind of white only seen in hospitals. It was dealt by silent expect the constant beeping of different machines.

"Em?" JJ said softly as they both walked to the side of the bed.

JJ sat down in the chair next to the bed and Morgan stood behind her.

They both stared at her. She had bruising all over her face, her hair was matted with blood and she had a tube going down her throat.

They saw her right arm was in a splint, and her ribs were wrapped with cotton.

Derek looked at all the IV bags she was hooked up to an assumed one was morphine and the other was the antibiotic. Seeing his Emily lying so helpless in this bed made him so angry.

He hated Chris more than anyone. His hatred went deeper than the surface. He wanted to watch him suffer. When he found him, he would make sure he got what he deserved.

JJ was holding Emily's hand and was running the back of her hand with her thumb.

"Please wake up, please Em." JJ pleaded.

"Derek...you should've seen her. In the ambulance I mean. She wanted to let go. She didn't want to live." JJ said, fighting back tears.

"Jayje, she's gunna be okay. We're all gunna be there for her, whenever she's ready," He said, looking down at Emily's almost lifeless body. Only the up and down motion of her chest convinced him she was alive. "ya know, she was scared of me. I could see it in her eyes. She didn't want me to go near her."

JJ looked over at Derek. She looked down then responded.

"She will heal Derek, slowly, but she will. And when she's ready, you need to be there for her. You're her partner."

Derek nodded and wiped away stray tears.

A knock at the door interrupted them from their thoughts.

"Can we come in?" Garcia asked softly.

JJ wiped her face and nodded. She stood up and walked out of the room with Derek.

Rossi and Reid followed in behind Garcia. As JJ closed the door behind her, she could hear Garcia's muffled sobs.

Hotch called Strauss to update her on Emily's condition. He hated making these types of phone calls to her, especially about a member of his team. He was their leader, he was suppose to keep them safe.

"Aaron? How is agent Prentiss?" Strauss said professionally.

"She had emergency surgery to repair internal damage, and has a blood infection. She is stable as of now." Hotch informed the older woman.

"That's good, keep me updated."

"I will."

"And Aaron, tell your team they should stay with her. All new cases are being directed to other teams." Strauss said, her voice going from serious to sad.

"Thank you Erin, we will."

With that, Hotch hung up his phone. He walked into the waiting room and saw JJ and Morgan.

"Garcia, Reid and Rossi are with her now." Morgan informed the confused unit chief.

Hotch quickly nodded.

"For now, we stay here. We don't move until she wakes up. I do not want her to wake up and be alone, understand?"

Morgan and JJ nodded in unison.

"Hotch, what do we do about Chris?" Morgan asked, afraid that Hotch won't let them work the case.

"When she wakes up, we can begin. For now I'll have the locals try and track him down, and Garcia can do searches from her laptop here."

Morgan nodded and took a seat. Hotch sat across from him and JJ was next to him.

The thoughts of Emily filled their minds, and it was like a giant, heavy rain cloud above their heads. None of them would know what really happened until she woke up. Outside, they could hear the muffled chaos of the busy hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

It had been two days since Emily arrived at the hospital. The doctors were anxiously waiting for her to wake up, and so was the team. They took shifts sitting in her room, usually two at a time. Morgan spent the most time in her room, he felt guilty for what happened. Maybe if he had been there for her, this wouldn't have happened. Or if he had found her sooner. He should have saved her.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the shuffling on the bed. He looked down and saw Emily moving, just barley shifting in the bed.

He leaned down to grab her hand, then remembered. She was afraid of him less than three days ago. He went to the door and called for JJ and the doctor.

JJ came running in, out of breath, her blonde hair flowing behind her.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" JJ asked, panicked by the situation.

"I think she's waking up!" Morgan said excitedly.

Then the doctor entered the room, and checked her vitals.

"She seems to be coming out of it. I don't want to overwhelm her when she wakes up, I'm going to wait outside. Call me when she's calm so I can take the tube out." He said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Morgan and JJ both had all their attention focused on Emily.

"Em...it's okay, you're okay. It's me, JJ. Please open your eyes." JJ begged. "Morgan is here too."

JJ grabbed Emily's hand and held on to it for life. She wasn't going to let her slip away this time.

JJ felt Emily's hand twitch under hers, then saw her legs move.

"That's it, c'mon Em. Open your eyes." JJ said, praying she would listen.

Morgan stood behind JJ, he prayed Emily wouldn't be frightened by him. He didn't think he could handle her fearing him. He needed to be there for her.

The heaviness on her eyelids felt like bricks. She began feeling the full pain all over her body. Suddenly, she couldn't breath.

 _He's finally killing me...its over. She thought._

"Emily, open your eyes!"

 _Wait what? That was JJ's voice_.

She finally pried open her eyes. She left like they had been glued shut.

She immediately grabbed for whatever was in her throat. She started coughing and lifted her heavy hands up to try and remove it.

"Em, shh it's okay. Just relax, okay? Let it breathe for you." JJ instructed her.

She closed her eyes half way and nodded. She was exhausted and in pain.

She didn't know exactly what happened next, but a doctor came in and pulled out the tube. The tube hurt coming out, but she was so happy when it was.

She closed her eyes then opened them. Each blink felt like it took more and more effort.

Morgan stood in the corner. He didn't want her to be stressed or scared right now. The last thing she needed was the be scared.

JJ was talking quietly to Emily, and told her to get some rest.

"I'll be right here when you wake up." JJ said, squeezing Emily's hand.

Emily barely managed a nod before drifting into a deep, medicated sleep.

As soon as JJ was positive Emily had fallen asleep, she stood up. Her and Morgan left the room to talk to the others.

"How is our little fighter?" Garcia asked.

"She seems okay. She woke up, was disoriented and tired. She's sleeping now." JJ explained to them.

Morgan stood leaning his hips against the door.

"I'll take first shift, you guys should get some rest. What is it now, two in the morning?" Morgan said, volunteering to keep watch of Emily's room.

He heard multiple yawns and Reid rubbed his eyes. They walked away, and Hotch asked for some cots to set up in the waiting area they had been given. It was agreed that none of them would leave the hospital.

Morgan paced in front of the door. He wanted to go in there, sit and watch her sleep. So badly, he wanted to be there for her. He turned when he heard someone walk up.

"Are you the officer on shift?" He questioned the young brown haired man.

"Yes, I'm officer Hanson. I'll be here during the nights." He said.

Morgan nodded, "Thanks."

He decided he had to at least go into her room. He didn't want her to wake up and be alone.

He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was the lights. They were dim, set that way so they wouldn't wake Emily up. He could see her shadow, turned to the side, on the bed. What shocked him though, was the movement. She was awake.

"Em? It's Morgan." He said as softly as he could, trying not to startle her.

She flinched slightly at the sound. He heard the sniffling and saw her hands go up to her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I just—"

"It's okay, Em. Are you okay?" Morgan said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She responded boldly.

"About what happened at the house...I'm sorry if I scared you. I would never want to—"

"Morgan, no it wasn't you. It's me. It's just when..." She started, but then stopped and looked down.

"What is it?" Morgan asked, needed to know what he had done.

"Princess. He...he..um..called me that." She said, still looking into her hands. Morgan could see the tears glistening in the dim light.

"Oh...Emily I am so sorry. I won't call you that anymore. Do you want to talk about what happened?" Morgan said, his heart breaking for the woman in front of him.

She shook her head quickly.

"No."

"Okay, just know we're all here for you okay?" He said, leaning forward and gently rubbing her hand.

She closed her eyes and flinched as soon as his hand made contact with hers. Morgan pulled away and looked at her. He saw tears escape her shut eyelids.

"Sorry.." Emily said weakly.

"Em it's okay. You don't have to apologize. You're gunna get better. I promise." Morgan said, trying to say something to comfort her.

She nodded, but she wasn't convinced.

"When can I go home?" She said, her brown eyes looking straight into his.

"I don't know, I'll ask the doctor. Just get some rest okay?" He stood up to leave, when she stoped him.

"Wait, don't leave. Please." She said in the quietest voice.

He sat back down, and she was satisfied with his presence. He gave her a sense of security. And with that security, she was able to drift to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

When he was finally able to pull himself away from her side, he walked outside.

He could feel the rage building up inside him. The pure hatred towards Chris built every time he saw her. She was broken, and he didn't know if she would ever be the same. He punched a wall across from her room, and held his hand in pain after. A nurse rushed over to him, hearing the loud crack.

"I'm fine." He said sharply.

The young woman stopped and nodded. She went back to the desk and continued her work.

He stood there, staring at the huge brown wooden door. Behind that door was his partner. The woman he had spent countless stake outs with, went to get coffee at three in the morning because the case was a tough one. The woman who he cared for.

He didn't notice when Garcia walked up behind him.

"Derek?" She asked concerned.

He gasped and jumped around.

"Jesus Penelope! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He said, holding his chest.

"Sorry.." She said shocked.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." He said, pulling her into a hug.

She nodded, "How is she?"

"She's scared, tired, hurt." He said, sighing, "she wasn't afraid of me at least. She doesn't like being touched though."

Garcia nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"She's gunna be okay. I bought her some fun stuff I want to set up in her room." Garcia said cheerfully, revealing a bag full of glittering objects.

Derek couldn't help but smile.

"You're amazing Penelope Garcia, you know that right?"

"How could I not?" She said smiling at him.

He smiled back then she slowly opened the door to Emily's room.

Once inside, she began finding perfect places to set each item. One was a glittery pink pen, and she also had stacks of books and magazines.

Garcia was on her way out when she hear whimpering. Confused, she turned around to face Emily's bed. She could see her moving around uncomfortably.

"No...please...no" Emily whimpered softly.

"Oh...oh my gosh." Garcia said, rushing back to Emily's side, "Em? It's okay, it's okay you're safe. Please wake up. Please wake up."

Tears were now streaming down both women's faces, Garcia didn't want to touch her because of what Morgan had told her. She didn't want to scare Emily even more.

"Chris! Stop! Please!" Emily began yelling and jerking under the blankets.

"Emily! You're just dreaming! Wake up!" Garcia shouted this time, loud enough to get Morgan's attention.

She decided she had to slightly shake Emily to get her to wake up. The second she touched her, Emily recoiled from her touch.

"No!" She screamed, opening her eyes. Her brown eyes went darting around the room, as she breathed heavily.

"Garcia! What happened!?" Morgan asked, running to her.

"She–she was having a dream." Garcia stuttered out.

"Emily? Can you hear me?" Morgan said, crouching down beside the bed.

Emily looked at him and started crying. Tears were pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls.

Morgan wanted to hug her so bad, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he knew it would only make everything worse.

"Em, do you want to tell us about it?" Penelope asked quietly, knowing what her response would be.

Emily shook her head quickly.

"I'm okay."

Garcia nodded.

"Em, what do you want us to do?" Morgan asked.

"Can you turn on the tv?" Emily requested.

"Of course. What channel?"

"Anything. It doesn't matter." Emily responded.

Morgan nodded. He found the show 'Friends' and decided to put it on. It was a happier show at least.

They sat in the white room together, until morning watching the sitcom. Morgan noticed Emily didn't really watch, she stared off into space with an empty look. He was worried about her and couldn't do anything about it.

A couple hours later, Emily had fallen. ack asleep and Morgan and Garcia met everybody else in the waiting area. They all looked exhausted despite the cots available.

"Has there been any updates on Chris?" Morgan asked.

"Not really, nobody has seen him and he's not at his house." Rossi said.

"Well then, when she can go home we can just fly back. Let the locals handle him. We can't stay and risk putting her in more danger." Morgan said.

Hotch nodded.

The doctor walked into the room and waited for them to quiet down.

"We have Agent Prentiss's release papers ready. She is able to go home with you all whenever. However, we do have to suggest a rape kit. It would be best if we perform it as soon as possible." He said sadly.

"A rape kit? Are you serious? There is no doubt that Chris raped her." Morgan yelled, anger rising within him.

The doctor opened his mouth to speak but JJ cut him off.

"Morgan, they need it to prosecute him when they find him. It's her only way to fight back. We at least have to let her decide." JJ said.

Morgan thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Fine. But it's her decision."

"I'll ask her." JJ said.

"I'll come with you." Morgan immediately said after.

"Morgan, I'm going in there alone. She's going to be embarrassed and scared. It will be better if it's another woman telling her," JJ replied softly, "trust me. She doesn't want everyone to know."

Morgan was silent for a second, then nodded.

"You're right."

JJ smiled slightly, and squeezed his shoulder as she walked past him down the light blue halls.

She gently knocked when she reached Emily's door before entering.

"Emily?"

She heard Emily sniffle and then she turned around.

"I know what needs to be done. You're coming here to tell me about the rape kit." She said weakly, playing with her hands in her lap.

"Yeah...it's your decision. We will support either choice." JJ said, slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Emily was sitting in the middle of the bed with her knees close to her chest. The white sheets surrounded her and she looked so broken.

She looked up at the ceiling and exhaled heavily.

"I know what I need to do, should do. But I can't make myself do it," Tears we're now making their way down her face, "ya know? Those tests...women say they're worse than the actual–" She paused for a moment,

"assault." When she said the word assault, her voice softened and she wiped away tears.

"Emily, you don't have to do anything. We can pack up right now and go. Or you can have the kit done here, then we leave. I will stay with you throughout the whole thing if you want. Only if that's what you want." JJ said, resisting the urge to hold her hand.

Emily didn't say anything for a couple minutes. Her mind was debating her options. Her mind was filled with the unimaginable horrors or a rape kit. But in the back of her mind, she knew she had to. If she wanted to see that asshole in prison, she had to do it. But she didn't want to be alone.

"I'll...I'll uh..I'll do it." She finally managed to say. Once it was out there she knew she couldn't take it back.

"Ok, I'll go let the doctors know. Is there anything else you need?" Jj asked, silently hoping she would let JJ be there for her.

"Uhh, yeah actually. Would you...uh would you mind staying with me? I just...don't want to be alone." Emily said quietly, not making eye contact with JJ.

"Of course Em. I'll go tell the doctor now, okay?"

Emily nodded quickly then pulled her knees all the way up to her chest.

JJ saw how broken Emily looked and her heart ached for her. She left the room and found the doctor. This was about to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter 18**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

"Hello Agent Prentiss. My name is Julie, and I will be administering the rape exam." A tall middle aged woman informed them.

JJ noticed Emily winced at the word "rape". This was going to be a long recovery road.

"Em, you're sure you want me to stay?" JJ asked softly, leaning down towards Emily.

Emily nodded and reached out to grab JJ's hand. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Julie began setting up the stirrups for Emily to place her legs, then pulled over a large table with different tools on it.

Emily turned away and shut her eyes tightly after seeing them. JJ slightly squeezed her hand to show her support.

"Alright Emily, are you ready?" Julie asked politely.

"Yes. Just get it over with." Emily quickly said back, a stray tear made its way down her cheek.

JJ wanted to hug Emily and tell her everything would be okay. But she knew this is what Emily wanted and she needed to be there for her friend.

Emily took a deep breath in and looked up at JJ. She tried to smile but it came out as a sad half grin. Emily could see the guilt and sympathy all over JJ's blue eyes. She looked back down then found a pretty green vase on the table across the room. She stared at it to avoid looking at what Julie was about to do.

Julie grabbed one of the tools from the table and began.

.CM.

"They've been in there for two and a half hours Hotch. What's taking so long." Morgan snapped as he paced in the waiting room.

"Derek, this type of..." He paused for a second, "thing takes time. It's a long process." Hotch said.

"Statistically over 400,000 rape kits go untested in America every year, and at least 80% of rapes are never reported, so that means there are even mor–" Reid started to rattle out facts about rape kits and Morgan couldn't handle it.

"Kid, not now!" Morgan snapped.

Reid looked around and then sat back down.

A nurse came in to ask Hotch for a signature.

"Here are the release forms for Agent Prentiss. As soon as she's ready, you can leave. I just need your signature here." She said handing him and pen and pointing to the line.

After Hotch signed the sheet, the nurse left and they began packing up their things. They packed their go bags full of the reused clothes and their toiletries. They all had re worn clothes since they hadn't thought they would be here this long.

When they finished getting ready, it was nearing four pm. Hotch was constantly checking his watch, silently worrying. Garcia and Reid were both pretending to read a book or magazine, but neither had turned the page in over ten minutes.

.CM.

"Alrighty Emily, we're all done. The doctor told me you are able to leave, so we brought you these to wear home," She said, handing them hospital sweats and a hospital sweatshirt, "you did great."

"Thanks." Emily responded monotonically.

"Thank you." JJ added.

Julie nodded and left the two women alone in the room.

"Em, are you–"

"I'm fine. Let's just go." Emily said, staring at the blank wall in front of her.

JJ decided not to push her just yet. She started getting all the prescriptions Emily had been given, and putting them in Emily's go bag.

Emily was sitting in the middle of the bed, her knees drawn tightly to her chest. She started to move her legs to get up off the bed, and grabbed the sweats and sweatshirt. Once she had her feet on the floor she tried to stand up.

She immediately sat back down and winced. She was leaning forward so her hands were pressing into her thighs to catch her breath.

"You okay? What hurts?" JJ rushed to Emily's side and asked.

Emily looked up once again at the white ceiling. Tears began pooling in her eyes.

"Everything. There isn't anywhere that doesn't hurt."

"Em, let me help you."

"I can do it by myself." Emily said looking at her.

JJ realized how important it was for Emily to do this alone. She wanted her privacy.

"At least let me help you get to the bathroom." JJ said motioning to the door across the room.

Emily nodded. JJ grabbed her hand and helped her stand up again. She blew out sharply, as if she was blowing out the pain.

JJ wrapped her hand around Emily's upper back and let her lean on her. Emily depended heavily on JJ's body to stand upright.

They began their slow walk towards the door. Emily felt like they would never get there, and that the door was getting farther away.

Once they finally made it, JJ handed Emily the clothes.

"I'll be right outside if you need me, okay?"

"Thanks JJ." Emily said.

JJ smiled and closed the door, giving Emily some privacy.

Emily shuffled towards the mirror. Every small movement sent shooting pain through her entire body. She placed her hands of either side of the sink and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was shocked to see the woman staring back.

She had a blue and purple bruise on her jawbone, and cuts all over her chest. She could feel the stitches on her stomach from the surgery being pulled by her shirt.

Her right hand was still immobile due to the splint. She managed to undo the buttons on the hospital gown and take it off. She stared into the mirror, looking at her broken body. She looked down towards her stomach and that's when she remembered. The name carving. Dale. Written into her skin forever. The letters were mostly healed now, since it was in the beginning. She started feeling the burning of tears in her eyes as she ran her fingers over each letter.

She walked back towards the door and slowly sunk down, her emotions taking over. Dale owned her. His name written into her skin as proof. He was running free right now, and she was here. The tears spilled over and she couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her body.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

 **Hey guys! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I have a question for you:**

 **should i write the next chapter, then find a good stopping place and continue with a sequel? I feel like this one is getting long, so all i would do it create a "new story" and continue it there. What do you think?**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

Everyone standing outside of Emily's room could hear her sobs.

"Go make sure the SUV is ready outside, please." Hotch ordered the officer on duty.

He hesitated until he felt Hotch's gaze on his face and left.

"What do we do?" JJ turned to Hotch, Morgan and Rossi. Reid and Garcia were in charge of pulling the car up and packing their stuff into it.

Morgan shook his head in frustration. He could handle listening to her painful sobs.

JJ knocked softly on the door.

"Em? Are you okay?"

She heard shuffling and Emily desperation trying to pull herself together.

"Uh huh, I'm fine. I'm almost ready." Emily lied, thankful for the closed door.

A few minutes later a tired looking Prentiss walked out. Hotch, Morgan and JJ were all staring at her.

"I'm fine. Let's go." She said firmly.

She was dressed in the navy blue sweatshirt and the grey sweatpants. She was glad that neither were too tight.

Before they were able to leave, a nurse came up and handed Emily a packet of information.

"Make sure you read over this, it's how to care for you injuries while at home. You also need to see a doctor back home for follow ups." The brown haired woman said.

Emily nodded, "Thanks."

"Good luck." The nurse replied.

Emily broke eye contact as she began walking away.

Hotch walked behind her carrying her one go bag. Her other clothes had been kept as evidence and were being sent back to Quantico.

They made their way to the front of the hospital and walked through the big glass doors.

Emily held her injured arm close to her body while walking down the stairs. She suddenly had the urge to sink down and hide from all the people outside. Her breathing picked up and JJ noticed.

"Em, are you okay?" She whispered.

Emily gave a quick nod. The black SUV was already pulled up and behind it was a second one. Reid was in the second one, while Garcia was in the first.

"JJ, Emily and Morgan you guys go with Garcia. Dave and I will ride with Reid." Hotch directed.

Emily was the last one to get into the car. She struggled to step up into the car because of how big the step up was. Her private area still ached, and she was sore all over.

Morgan wanted to help her, but he knew better. He just watched as she struggled to get into the car. When she was able to get in, she sat down closest to the window and closed her eyes.

"Alrighty, are we all set?" Garcia asked in her usual chirpy voice.

"Let's get outta here." Morgan responded.

They drove in silence except for Garcias occasional chatter to Derek.

Emily kept her eyes on the scenery outside. She watched as the people outside passed, continuing on with their lives. They had no idea about the evil that was now apart of her life.

They finally arrived back at the jet, and all piled into it like ants. They began settling in and putting their stuff away. Emily stood there doing nothing. She watched as they all settled in and got comfortable. How could she do the same? Everything hurt, and she didn't want the constant questioning of her team. She took a seat on one of the longer benches towards the right side of the jet. Reid and Morgan sat next to each other, joking around and teasing each other. JJ sat across from them and was texting Will. Then Hotch and Rossi sat towards the back to finish the paperwork from the case. Well now cases, once being her own.

As everyone sat down and started drifting off, Emily couldn't force herself to close her eyes. She was in constant fear of it knowing what was happening around her. She would flinch at the smallest noises, or the shuffling of one of her teammates. Derek, Reid and JJ we all fast asleep. She realized they had probably stayed awake for days while searching for her, then doubted any of them slept when she was in the hospital. She blamed herself. She was weakening the team, and forcing them to pay for her problem.

She was staring out the window for what seemed like hours until her eyelids became heavy. She shifted into a more comfortable position on the seat and drifted into a deep sleep.

 _"Emily...sweet Emily wake up!" Chris whispered into her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her ear. She jerked awake and looked around. She was back at the house Chris brought her to the first time. The cement walls were enclosed around her and she was strapped to the bed, her ankles forced apart at the bottom._

 _"Help! Help me please!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

 _"Nobody can hear you Emily. It's just us." He said, grinning. He began climbing on top of her and moved his hands up and down her soft, pale skin._

 _"You're a beautiful princess, you know that right?" He said, burying his face into her neck, leaving a wet kiss trail down her body. This couldn't be happening again. How could this be possible._

 _"Get your hands off me! Please let me go!" She pleaded with him._

 _"Emily...Emily...Emily!" She could hear somebody screaming in the distance. Somebody had found her! They were coming!_

"Emily! Em wake up, it's Hotch." Hotch said, trying not to talk too loud and wake the others.

He touched her shoulder and she flinched and shot up. She was panting and her eyes were wide and fearful.

"No!" She screamed once more, then her eyes changed. She recognized him and had fully woken up.

"Em, you're okay. It was just a dream." He said, sympathizing for her.

She nodded, "Yeah.." She said unsure. She looked around, thankful that the others hadn't woken up.

"How did you..."

"You were whimpering and twisting around. I knew you were dreaming. I want the others to wake up." He said, "are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thanks, I'm fine though, really." She said looking at her feet.

"Emily, you're going to have to talk about it eventually. You still have to give your statement." He said, trying to look into her eyes.

"What does it matter, you already caught him. He's locked up. Everyone knows he's guilty."

He stopped for a second. They had never told her Chris escaped...


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 20**

 **disclaimer**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

He had no idea how to tell her, or if this was the right time. Was she strong enough to handle the news? Well of course she was, but he didn't want her to shit down even more. He felt her brown eyes staring at him intensely.

"Hotch? What's wrong?" She said, concern evident in her voice.

She cocked her head at him, and he decided to tell her.

"It's Chris. He escaped. Police officers were escorting him, and he overpowered both of them." He broke the news quickly.

She swallowed, and her eyes grew wide. She bit her lip, a signature Prentiss move, then closed her eyes.

"What do we have on him." She asked confidently.

"Emily, don't worry. We will get him." Hotch said, avoiding her question all together.

"Hotch tell me."

He scratched his head and responded, "Garcia said some locals saw him on a surveillance tape leaving town." He said, pausing at the last part.

"He's coming after me, isn't he." She said.

"Emily, we don't know that. For now you're going to be staying with one of us and an officer will be with you at all times until he is caught." Hotch said, trying to be as gentle as he could.

"I don't want to be a victim, Hotch. I won't live like that." Emily said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Em, I know. But we can't risk it." He said.

She nodded, "who is living with me?"

"I was thinking Morgan or JJ?" Hotch suggested.

She hesitated before responding, "Morgan? I don't want to take JJ away from Henry and Will."

Hotch slowly nodded, "Ill talk to him when we get back. For now, just get some rest." He said, rubbing her shoulder. He noticed she tenses up when he touched her, and quickly removed his hand.

She just looked to the side and bit her lip. He knew she was struggling and didn't want to make her feel any worse than she already did.

Emily leaned against the window but every time she closed her eyes, she would see Chris's face. She sat there for the rest of the ride staring blankly out the window.

Once they landed and we're back at the BAU, everyone left besides Morgan, Emily and Hotch. The others left after giving Emily looks of sympathy and comforting words.

"Derek, I have decided it would be best if you would stay with Emily for a little while." Hotch said, looking outside at the brunette agent patiently waiting.

"But man, she was scared of me. She didn't want me to go near her, how will she be with me living there?"

"Morgan, she requested you." Hotch said directly.

Morgan raised his eyebrows, "she did?"

Hotch nodded, "we don't know what's going on in her head, but she requested to have you with her. Let her get some rest tonight, but tomorrow we need her statement in order to track down Chris."

Morgan sighed, he knew how hard it was for victims to give statements.

Victim. He had just referred Emily Prentiss as a victim. She didn't deserve that label. Nobody did in reality. She survived hell, and was still standing. That was pretty damn strong if you asked him.

"Alright, I'll bring her back in tomorrow morning. Goodnight Hotch." Morgan said.

"Goodnight."

Just as Morgan was walking out, Hotch started talking again.

"Uh Derek, take care of her, okay?"

"Of course."

He walked out of Hotch's office and found Emily tapping her leg nervously on the ground.

"Ready?" He asked.

She quickly turned around, clearly startled.

"Oh yeah, lets go." She said, trying to regain her control.

The drive home was silent. Derek didn't want to pry just yet, and wanted to give her space. He focused on the road and tried not to let him mind wander to much. He didn't want to come up with his own ideas of what happened to her until he knew what actually happened.

"Hotch said we have to go in and you have to give your statement.." He said gently.

"What? To who?" She said suddenly.

"I don't know yet, I'm sure you can choose which one of us you tell. Don't worry about it Em, we can go and get breakfast after? If you want."

"Um yeah sure." She said.

Once they pulled up to Emily's apartment building, they both got out of the car and went to the elevator. Morgan pushed the button and they both went in.

Emily watched as the doors started to close and her mind started raving. She was closed in, the door shut and she was trapped. Her heart started racing and she felt like hundreds of bricks were placed on her chest.

"Em? Em what's happening? Are you okay?" Morgan asked worriedly, "Em look at me. Focus on my face. You're okay, just talk to me." He said frantically.

"I–I can't...cant breathe..." She said, putting her hand by her chest.

The elevator dinged. They were two floors away from hers.

"Emily, just breathe." He tried to coach her.

She attempted to take a big breathe, but it turned into more of a hiccup.

Just then, the doors flew open. Morgan turned and saw the red painted hallway and then looked back at Emily. He could see her noticeably calm down, he saw her hand was clasped around the metal bar and her knuckles were white.

"You good?" He asked, trying to look into her eyes.

"Ye–Yeah." She said, taking another deep breath.

They exited the elevator and walked to her apartment. Morgan unlocked the door and let her go first.

She walked in, feeling uneasy. She knew she should be extremely happy to finally be home, but she didn't feel anything. She just wanted a hot shower and to go to sleep.

"I'm just gunna go take a shower, then get in bed. You can go in the guest bedroom, it's to the left of mine. I probably don't have any food though, sorry." She said, realizing she hadn't been home in over two weeks.

"Thanks fine, let me know if you need anything. I'll be down here."

She nodded and walked up the short staircase to her second floor. She went into her room, grabbed some pajamas then headed to the bathroom.

She paused when she passed the mirror. She looked so beaten down and tired that she barely recognized herself. She still had some slight bruising on her face, and her arm was now in a removable brace. She took out the painkillers from her bag and put them by the sink. She didn't think she was going to take any though.

She turned the shower on, and set it at the hottest it would go. She felt so dirty, and could still feel him all over her. She hadn't been allowed a real shower when she was at the hospital because she couldn't get her stitches wet.

She stepped in and immediately felt the burning water touch her pale skin. She winced at the burning sensation it created, yet she never moved or turned it down. She began scrubbing at her skin, desperately trying to get him off of her. Soon enough, tears were streaming freely from her eyes. However, she barely knew she was crying as the water washed the salty tears away.


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter 21**

 **Happy Holidays everyone:)**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.**

 **this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole**

 **RATED : Mature Audiences only**

 **please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!**

 **—**

The next morning, Emily was up first. She had barely gotten any sleep since every time she closed her eyes, Chris was there. At one point she had fallen asleep only to be woke up because of a dream.

"How did you sleep?" Morgan asked, rubbing his eyes after he came downstairs.

"Okay, what about you? Was the guest room good?" She asked, trying to remain talkative, when really she didn't want to talk at all.

"It was good, that bed is really comfy!" He said happily.

She forced a small smile, "I'm glad."

Silence filled the kitchen while Emily was making coffee for him. She wasn't hungry, and hadn't been since she was taken. She knew what he was about to say, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Em, you know–"

"I know. I have to give my statement. I'll go get ready."

"You can eat first, we don't have to rush." He said gently.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry anyway." She said, walking back up the stairs.

He sighed, knowing what that meant. He walked over to the black machine on her counter and poured himself some coffee. Just then his phone rang, and it was Hotch.

"Yeah?" He said answering the phone.

"Did she agree to come in?" Hotch's serious voice replied.

"Yeah, she's getting ready now. We will be there soon."

"Okay, how was she last night?" She slowly asked.

Morgan sighed into the phone, "I don't really know, you know Prentiss. She won't talk to me about it."

"Yeah, we just have to get her to talk eventually." Hotch said sadly.

"I'm sure she will, oh and hey, anything on Chris?"

Hotch paused, shuffled through his papers then replied, "No, they haven't got anything on him yet. We're going to get him Morgan. We will." Hotch promised.

After Morgan hung up with Hotch, he heard Emily's coming down the stairs. She came around the corner dressed in her usual. Dress pants and a dress coat. She had tried to cover up any visible bruises with makeup, but she could still see them. He saw her since in pain as she made a sharp turn around the corner.

"Em, did you take the pain killers they gave you? I bet they're pretty good." He tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"No, I don't need any." She said looking down.

"Em, it will make you more comfortable, you should go ta–"

"Can we just go?" She snapped.

"Yeah, sure of course." He said shocked.

They walked out of her apartment and decided to take the stairs this time. When they made it out of the building, the got into Morgan's car and started on their way.

They arrived at the BAU about ten minutes later, and the entire ride Emily stared out the window. She was trying to decide who she would want to hear her statement. She knew it had to be one of her team members, but how could she choose to tell? Whoever it was, they would never look at her the same way. They would think of her as weak and disgusting.

?No. That's not what they told victims. They always said, "Nothing is your fault, You didn't want what happened to you, Nobody blames you"

Now she knew that every time she had told someone that it was bullshit. It didn't change the way they thought. It went in one year and out the other.

"Em?" She snapped back to reality when she heard Morgan say her name.

"We're here, you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

She got out of the car and they walked into the BAU together. Emily's heart started to pound as they walked in. She was about to tell one of her closest friends about the hell that happened to her.

"Hey Em!" Garcia said loudly, coming out of her office.

"Hey Garcia!" Emily said faking a happiness that fooled the analyst.

"Where is Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, boss man is in his office."

"Alright, thanks Garcia." Morgan said, leading Emily forward. He placed her hand on her back.

She flinched away from his touch. She winced at her own actions. She couldn't even handle Morgan, one of her best friends, touch her.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Em, its okay. Don't worry about it."

She tried to force a smile and they stopped at his desk.

"You ready?" Morgan asked softly.

She nodded and walked into Hotch's office. Morgan waited outside for her.

"Hotch?" She said as she opened his office door.

"Prentiss. It's good to see you." He said in his usual tone.

"Thanks. But let's just get on with this. I want to give my statement to JJ is that's okay.." She said timidly.

She had chosen JJ because she was the only other woman profiler. She felt like the men wouldn't understand and as well as JJ would.

"Alright then, let's get started."


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.

this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole

RATED : Mature Audiences only

please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!

—

Emily looked across the cold metal table and saw JJ sitting there. She had a pen in her hand, and a pad of notebook paper. Emily lowered her eyes down and her leg was bouncing under the table,

"Em, you ready?" JJ asked softly.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Emily said biting her lip.

"Ok, so let's start with the first night. I know it was a while ago, but just tell me everything you remember."

"Ok, uhh, I remember leaving to go down to the lobby of the hotel for advil. But when I was walking down the hall, someone came up behind me and knocked me out."

"Do you know was he used to hit you?" JJ asked.

"No, um...it was hard? Sorry."

"It's okay Em, keep going." JJ encouraged.

"Uh, I woke up tied to a chair in a basement. I think it was some type of cellar. But I know the stairs led outside because when he opened it, I saw sunlight."

Emily paused and gulped. That was the time Chris brought Dale down. She started breathing heavily, and her eyes widened. Her mind went back to that moment. Then she remembered the name carved into her skin. Forever.

"Emily? You okay? Em?" JJ asked, looking at the brunette across from her struggle to remain in control.

"Um, yeah yeah. I'm fine." Emily said blinking away the memories.

"Uh, then he came over to me and started kissing me, grabbing my...my breasts, and biting my neck," She closed her eyes and tilted her head, "then he picked up his knife and cut me across my chest." She said, noticing her hand went up to her chest unknowingly. JJ saw the gesture and her heart broke.

"Then I think a few days later he brought one of his friends down. His name was..uh..Ryan I think. That's when this got...um worse. Ryan was sadistic and emotionless. He was the first to...to rape me." Emily said staring blankly into the wall.

The rest of the time Emily spent giving her statement was awful. JJ found herself dying inside, knowing the hell Emily had gone through. She was raped multiple times, by multiple men. How was she so strong? How did she survive that, it seemed impossible.

When Emily finally finished telling what had happened to her, the two remained silent for a couple moments.

"Em, I–" She didn't know what to say. What do you say to your best friend after she tells you about the worst experience of her life. A simple "I'm sorry" is no where near enough.

"I'm so sorry...that–that we didn't fine you sooner." JJ said quietly.

"JJ, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Emily said looking down at her fingers.

JJ nodded and stood up. She gathered the notepad and pen and opened the door.

"I'll give this to Hotch so he can send it to be processed. We're gunna get him, Em." JJ said to the brunette.

"Thanks JJ, for listening."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything, ok Em? Anything."

Emily nodded and stood up. She could still feel the bruises between her legs, and the sting of her incision. Constant reminders of what happened to her.

The two women exited the interview room and walked back to the BAU. Hotch was waiting for them, and when he saw them he called Emily into his office.

"Yeah Hotch?" Emily said nervously.

"We have some other business we need to discuss."

"What about?" Emily asked.

"Your job. You have to consider the idea that the BAU isn't the best place for you right now." Hotch said.

"What do you mean? Are you suggesting I leave?" Emily asked, anger boiling inside her.

"No, Emily I'm not saying that. But you need to consider what you want. Are you sure this is where you want to be?" He asked, remaining calm.

"Yes. I'm not leaving." She said firmly.

"Alright. Then we need to talk about the mandatory therapy. Strauss has already scheduled some sessions for you. She also told me you are to be on desk duty until your therapist clear you, understood?"

"Hotch, I don't need someone to talk to my problems about. I am f–"

"Fine. Yeah I know you're fine. It is still mandatory. You either complete the sessions or you won't be able to come back. I'm sorry but that's the only way."

Emily felt the anger build up. The suddenly it was angst and sadness. Her emotions had been all over the place since she was rescued.

She just walked out without saying anything and walked past Morgan.

"Prentiss? What happened?" He tried to ask her, but she kept walking.

Once they got to the car, Morgan looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She didn't say anything for a moment but then she couldn't stop it. "Hotch says I have to complete therapy in order to come back. I'm fine!" She responded.

"Em, maybe it will help. You never know, you should give it a chance."

She shook her head and sighed.

"I just want things to go back to normal. I don't want to feel like this anymore. I'm sick of it." She said, her voice cracking.

"I know Em, but that's gunna take work. But I promise you, it will. It will get better."

She heard his words, but she knew they were just going through and leaving out the other side.

 **So sorry i haven't updated in forever! My stopped working and i just got caught up with other things! So i've finished this story and will update periodically!**


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23

disclaimer: i do not own any of the criminal minds characters, i do own the victims/suspects/officers.

this story will become very dark and may contain material that upsets some peoole

RATED : Mature Audiences only

please leave any comments below, this is my first criminal minds fabrication! please let me know what i can do better!

—

He was waiting outside her apartment. It had taken him a week to find her again. He had to avoid contact with people because his face was everywhere. He dyed his hair black, but he had to be cautious.

That bitch had done this. His anger and hatred towards her only grew. He wanted to see her suffer. He had to have her.

He was sitting in a grey truck with a comcast logo on it. He patiently waited for the women he was waiting for. He had one of his old friends check in on her, and he said she had left early that morning. He was waiting to see her. To plan his next move.

Suddenly, he saw the black SUV pull in. Then she was there. And so was that other agent, the dark one. They walked into the building together, her beautiful black hair was blowing in the wind. Just as soon as she appeared, she disappeared.

He went back to his motel room, the one under Dale's name. He couldn't risk anything at this point.

There were staying at a cheap motel a couple blocks away from Emily's apartment building. It was the kind with peeling paint on the walls, moldy showers and yellow sink water. But it had no security at all so it was perfect for them.

"Did ya see 'er?" Dale asked impatiently.

"Yeah, we gotta make a plan before we do anything stupid." Chris said.

"Let's make it quick, I wanna piece of her again." Dale said grinning.

"Don't worry man, it'll be soon enough." Chris replied.

Sorry this chapter is so short, I felt like I needed to give an "update" on chris since he escaped lol - enjoy!


End file.
